Separated Family
by Mystic.Chan-14
Summary: *Full summary inside!* Warning! Has MPreg and cursing! Plus OCs! Do not like! Do NOT read or review then!
1. The News

Summary

When Jaden Yuki falls pregnant to his boyfriend, he is frighten to DEATH that Jesse will leave him. But when his Mother finds out, she kicks him out. With Father on the other hand, says that he will take care of her when he returns home from being over seas. Before Jaden could tell Jesse, he leaves to go live a friend of his Father's. As the months go on, he has a feeling he'll never see his lover again and he and his unborn child will have a...

_Separated Family_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One- The News<strong>

Jaden Yuki sat on the floor of his bathroom with his friend Aster Phoenix right next to him. Jaden sat in complete shock, tears falling down his face. He was in the BIGGEST mess of his life. Aster had a hand on Jaden's back, rubbing it. Doing the best to comfort him. Jaden held a stick in his hand, staring at the screen. On that screen, was a pink plus sign.

Jaden was holding a pregnancy test and he just found out he was pregnant. He was in complete shock, he didn't know what to say now.

"My...god," He finally spoke "I...this can't be true!"

"Jaden, you took 5 different test. They're all positive." Aster said as Jaden laid his head back. The tears fell even more as he thought of the fact that he was 16, had no job, his Mom was going to kill him and that his Dad was over seas. He also knew he had to tell the baby's Father.

"Jesse's the Father, right?" Aster asked as Jaden nodded.

"I don't know how to tell him or my parents. My mom is going to KILL me and make me get an abortion. And I don't want that." He said as Aster gave a nod.

"Yeah but..." He started but Jaden looked up. Aster was quite shock to see Jaden's face red and wet from the tears. He could see he wanted this baby and would fight to keep it.

"I will fight to give this baby a chance to live. Even if it means dying after I give birth to it." Jaden said in a serious way. Aster knew when Jaden got this way, there was no way in changing his mind. Aster gave him a nod and rubbed his back.

"_JADEN! I'M HOME!...JADEN?_" A voice called out. Jaden's eyes widen and looked up. His Mother was home.

"Aster...I think you should go home." Jaden said as he gave a nod and stood up.

"Call me or come over if you need anything." He said as Jaden gave a nod and walked out. Jaden sat there, scared to DEATH of how he was going to tell his Mother. He heard footsteps, but didn't bother to look up when they stopped. His Mother stood there, her brunette hair was hanging over her shoulders and her emerald eyes stared at him.

"Jaden? What are you doing on the floor?" She asked, but he didn't respond. "Jaden! Answer me!" Again, no answer. "Jaden Yuki! Answer me!" Finally he did. She saw his red face and tears in his eyes. She was puzzled by his face.

"What?" He asked, his voice was low, scared and upset.

"What are you doing on the floor?" She asked as he looked down again. She crossed her arms and waited.

"I have to tell you something."

"What?" She asked as he looked up to her, fear in his eyes, yet he tried not to show it. He took a deep breath and let it out.

"I'm pregnant." He said as his Mother's eyes widen and her jaw dropped open.

"WHAT!" Jaden looked away from her, not wanting to see the angry in her eyes. "PREGNANT? JADEN YUKI! Oh my god...I don't know what to say!"

"I'm keeping it."

"Oh NO you are NOT! Tomorrow you will go have an abortion TOMORROW!" She said as he snapped his head up to her and stood up.

"I am not! It's my child! I am keeping it!"

"No you are NOT! You're 16, you don't have a job and you aren't responsible!"

"That might be true, but Dad will have his word in it!"

"You're Father will NOT find out because you are getting an abortion tomorrow and you will NOT mention it to him!"

"Oh because you know Dad's against abortion!" He said as she glared at him.

"...I can't stand to see you here anymore! I want you OUT of his house! You have an hour to get out! I will be cutting off you're cell phone so don't except to call anyone anytime soon!" She said as she stormed out of the bathroom. Jaden couldn't believe this now. His own Mother has kicked him out. He sadly sighed and walked out of the bathroom and into his room. He knew Aster would take him in until he got a hold of his Dad. As he packed up, he grabbed a picture of him and Jesse. He sighed at it. They both were celebrating 5 months together with a simple dinner. They've been together for nearly 2 years. He packed it in his bag and grabbed a few more things. He came downstairs and looked at his Mother who looked away. He wanted to cry and beg her, but it wouldn't work. He set his house key down and walked out. Aster knew he was coming because he texted him as he started pack.

* * *

><p>Aster was waiting for Jaden when he arrived on his front porch. Jaden came up to him and the tears came down. Aster held Jaden close and let him cry in his shoulder.<p>

"Everything will be alright, Jaden. You can stay with me as long as you need to." He said as he rubbed the crying Mother-to-be's back.

"I'm scared how my dad is going to take it and how Jesse's going to take it. What if...he wants me to give the baby up for adoption and...what if Jesse breaks up with me!"

"Stop thinking about _'What if'_ Don't worry about Jesse right now. Worry about telling your Dad. Do you need a phone to call him?" Aster as Jaden gave a nod. "Come on, let's go in and you can call him." Jaden nodded and they went in. Jaden sat on the couch, punching in the numbers to his Father's work phone. Hoping he wasn't away now. With his Dad being in the military, he didn't get to talk to him very much and missed him. As it rang, he prayed he would let him keep it and help him out the best he could.

"_This is Lieutenant Yuki Harry speaking._"

"Hi Dad." Jaden spoke. So glad he wasn't working.

"_Hello Jaden! How are you doing, my boy?_" Harry asked his son.

"Well...not so well."

"_Oh really? Care to tell me?_" It seemed he had a lot of time.

"Well..." He sighed "Dad...today...I-I-I found out...I'm pregnant." Jaden said finally. Harry didn't say a word for a minute. Tears ran down his face hoping he wouldn't react like his Mother. Jaden sniffed and Harry knew he had a speak.

"_You do know who the Father is, correct? Jesse Anderson?_" He asked.

"Yes."

"_Well...I take it your Mother didn't take it so well._"

"Yeah...she...kicked me out." He said looking down.

"_WHAT! I will NOT allow that!"_

"She's cutting off my cell...so..." He sighed and wiped a tear away. Harry also sighed and rubbed his eyes.

"_Alright. Jaden, I want you to listen to me carefully. I am going to call an old friend of my. I know for a fact he and his family will take care of you until I get back._"

"Okay..."

"_When he comes, he will have black hair and blue eyes. His name is Jafar Warrior. I will contact him right after I talk to you. He could arrive to Aster's home within 2 hours._"

"Okay Dad."

"_Alright. Do not worry, my boy. Everything will be alright. Now. I must go. I love you Jaden._" He said in a soft tone of voice.

"I love you too. Bye." And they both hung up. Jaden laid down as Aster came in.

"How'd it go?"

"Better then with my mom. He's calling an old friend to take me in."

"Oh well...how are you going to tell Jesse?" He asked as Jaden shrugged.

"I don't know. He said he could be here in 2 hours." He said as Aster nodded.

"What's the guys name anyway?"

"Jafar Warrior. Why?" He asked as Aster's eyes widen a bit.

"Jaden, you do know you're Dad knows one of the richest guys." Jaden blink.

"Really?" Aster nodded. "I never knew that. How much do you know about them?"

"Jafar's married, 7 biological children and 1 adopted child. Rich family. Nice people." He said as Jaden nodded.

"Wow...well...I hope they are nice." He said as he put his hand on his still flap belly and closed his eyes.

* * *

><p>Two hours passed and Jaden had fallen asleep. Aster had his butler keep an eye out in case a limo pulled up. Aster stared at Jaden and knew he was still scared about his pregnancy. Having to go alone without Jesse even knowing about where Jaden was or about the pregnancy. He sighed.<p>

"Mr. Aster." His butler called and he turned.

"Yes?"

"A Mr. Jafar Warrior is here." He said as Aster nodded.

"Allow him in. I'll get Jaden up." He said as his butler nodded and went to let him into the entry way to the stairs. Aster got up and walked over to Jaden. He shook him a bit by his shoulder.

"Jaden. Come wake up. Jafar's here." He said as Jaden slowly open his eyes and blink a few times. He sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"What?"

"Jafar's here." He said as Jaden looked up at him.

"He is?" He asked as Aster nodded. He stood up and grabbed his bag. He followed him down till the bottom of he stairs where he saw a man with jet black hair and what look to be ocean blue eyes. He was a fitted man and wore a business suit, without of coat. He turned from talking to the butler and smiled at Jaden.

"Ah you must be Jaden!" He said as he held out his hand to him. Jaden took it and nodded.

"Yes. You must be Jafar." He said as Jafar nodded.

"Yes. I am an old friend of you're Father. You do not have to worry about living arrangements because that has been taken care of." He said as Jaden blinked.

"It has?" He asked as he nodded.

"Yes. Now...come along. If we leave now we will be back in time for supper." He said as the butler took Jaden's bag as he nodded. Jafar turned and went out to the limo. Jaden turned to Aster and hugged him.

"Please give Jesse a message for me. Tell him I love him and will see him again. Soon." He said as Aster nodded.

"I will Jaden. You take care and text me if you get a new number." He said as he nodded. He turned around and followed Jafar. He got into the limo and they drove away. Jaden had fallen asleep within half an hour of the ride. He felt so relax, that was because the seats were so comfy. He didn't even realized an hour and thirty minutes passed until Jafar called his name. Jaden slowly open his eyes and sat up slowly.

"Yes?"

"We're here."

* * *

><p>Enjoy y'all :D<p>

This does have MPreg so don't bash me for having it :) You're just making a fool out of yourself :D


	2. New Home

_He felt so relax, that was because the seats were so comfy. He didn't even realized an hour and thirty minutes passed until Jafar called his name. Jaden slowly open his eyes and sat up slowly._

_"Yes?"_

_"We're here."_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two- New Home<strong>

Jaden blinked. Jafar had already gotten out of the limo and was waiting for Jaden to come out.

"We are? It didn't take long."

"That's because you were asleep, Jaden." Jafar said as he blinked again.

"Oh. I see." Jaden said as he started to crawl out of the limo. His body was too tired and knew soon it would hurt, so he crawled out. When he came out, his eyes widen. The mansion was HUGE! Of course he wanted to look up and see more, but he'd fall over. Jafar chuckled at Jaden's reaction.

"Yes, big. We know." He said as Jaden looked up at him.

"We?" He asked as Jafar nodded. Just then, the door open.

"Jafar? Is that you?" A voice called out.

"Yes my dear! Our new guest is here!" He called out as the door open even more. A women walked out of the mansion. She had dark brunette hair that hung above her shoulders, one bright green eye and one red eye which surprised Jaden since he never seen eyes like that. She also wore a a pink skirt that covered the top of her feet and a light pink blouse that had long sleeves. She walked over to them and gave a warm smile to Jaden who only felt that from his Father and rarely at his Mother.

"Jaden, this is my beauitful wife, Kelly Warrior." He introduced her as she smiled again.

"Hello Jaden. Welcome to our home." She had a sweet, real Mother like voice. It was soft and warm. He shyly smiled at her.

"T-Thank you." He said as she giggled a bit.

"You do not need to worry. It's very rare I get angry."

"Yes, her temper is very well control. You do not need to worry." Jafar said as Jaden looked up at her and he gave a nod.

"Okay."

"Good! Supper is nearly ready! So darling, I think you should give our new guess a tour of our home." She said as she clapped her hands together.

"Ah wonderful idea! Are our children ready to meet Jaden?" He also gave her a look like _'Did you prepare them?'_ and Kelly gave a nod.

"Yes! Come!" She said as she turned around and they followed. They enter and Jaden looked around. They enter the living area. No one was in there, but there were many pictures. Jaden looked at them all. In the middle was a family portrait with all the Warriors. Jafar and Kelly and their eight kids. Right away, they could tell seven were theirs and one had been adopted. He stared at them...and their smiles. They were truly a family. Then there were single ones before group and what look to be couples.

"Come along, Jaden." He said as he turned around and gave a nod. He showed him all the rooms; from bedrooms to bathroom to other different rooms.

"I've notice you had kids...where are they?" He asked as Jafar stopped. Uh-oh. Did he say something that he was suppose to? Jafar turned to him and chuckled.

"We're on our way to meet them!" He said as Jaden blinked and gave a nod. As they made it to the first room, Jaden couldn't help be hear music.

"Who's playing music?" He asked as they got closer to it. Jafar open the door and they both walked in. Jaden saw two girls dancing. Jafar chuckled and sat down. Jaden blinked and sat down too. The rock music blasted and the girls followed it. He could tell from what he could tell, that they could be twins. One had dark brunette hair that hung at the middle point of her back and the other one had lighter hair, but the same length. When the song ended, both did a pose at the end of the song. Jafar stood up and cleared his throat. The two girls turn and Jaden saw their faces. The lighter brunette had blue eyes and the darker one had red eyes. And right away, he could tell they were twins.

"Girls, this is Jaden your Mother told you and your siblings about. He is here to stay with us for a while." Jafar introduced Jaden. He gave a shy smiled at the two twins. He expected smirks from them, being that they look to be in the early 20s/late teens, they wouldn't care. But when he saw their soft smiles, he 2nd thought himself.

"Hey there." The lighter one said.

"Good to finally meet you." The darker one said.

"I'm Luna and this is Lilly." The one named Luna said as she introduced her and her twin sister.

"Trust me, you'll get use to telling us apart and remembering our names." The one named Lilly said with a smile. They seemed like they both could be helpful.

"Luna and Lilly have offer to help you if you need anything. But that doesn't mean the others can't help you."

"We'll force them too." Luna said with a smirk and Jafar chuckled.

"That's what they get for having you as their older sibling. Now! Will you excuss us, Jaden must go meet the other 6 before supper. And you two need to get back to praticing! Oh and Luna, before I forget, when are you're brothers and I going to try on tuxes?"

"You have to ask Renn about that, Daddy. You know Sosuke." Luna said as Jafar chuckled and nodded.

"Oh I know. Now, come along, Jaden." Jafar said as he nodded. The twins gave a small wave as Jaden left. As they walked to the next room...

"Who's Sosuke and Renn, Mr. Warrior?" Jaden asked as Jafar looked back at him.

"Sosuke is Luna's fiance and Renn is Lilly's boyfriend. Both have been dating my twins for the past three years and finally...one is getting married." He said with a smile. Jaden stopped and looked down. Jafar looked back and stopped. He notice that Jaden seemed upset and had a hand on his still flat belly. Jafar understood now. He walked over and put his hand on his shoulder and got to his level. (_A/N: Note, Jafar is like...6'3-'5, he's pretty damn tall._)

"Jaden, look at me." He said as Jaden did. "Does the Father know?"

"No."

"Soon you will have to tell him."

"I know...I just don't know how and...I'm scared how he will react." He said as he tried to hold back his tears. Jafar softly smiled and wiped the tears that were falling away.

"Everything will be alright. You have us to help you out. Alright? If he doesn't want to be in the baby's life, then...I don't know. Ask the twins and they'll have an answer. But come now! Dry those eyes!"

"**_KAWI TA! WOO! 1 POINT FOR ME!...OW!_**" They heard a voice yell down the hall. Jafar chuckled and stood up.

"Ah, the boys are playing lazar catch." He said as Jaden took a deep breath and heard the boys. He followed Jafar to another room. The last room they went into was like a dance studio and now this one seemed like a control room for the lazar catch. When they walked in, they saw no one in there and saw that the lights were dimmed, while also a score bored.

**Player 1- 15**

**Player 2- 20**

**Player 3- 10**

When Jaden look through the window and saw three boys playing. He couldn't tell much about how they looked, but he could tell from their heights. One was taller then the other two and the other two were about the same height. Could they be twins too? He'd have to find out when he met them. Jafar clicked a button, causing the lights to come on and the boys to stop running. They looked up and saw Jafar. One walk over, pressed a button and a screen came up. Revealing the taller one.

"What's up with turning the lights on, Dad? You know we can't play lazar catch with them on." He said as Jaden notice he had gold eyes. He blinked. Then another one came over and pushed him out of the way. This one had green eyes like Kelly.

"Yeah! I was about to score! HEY!" The green eyed one said as he was pushed away by the 3rd boy. He had violet eyes which was surprising to Jaden. Two had different eye colors then their parents.

"What's the problem?" He asked.

"Gather your brothers. Our guest has arrived." He said as the other two came over. Jaden stepped over to the screen and waved to them.

"H-Hi." He said nervously. The smirked and waved/nodded back.

"You got to be Jaden." The green one said as he nodded.

"Y-yes."

"Hey you don't have to be nervous." The gold one said.

"Only around the twins." The purple one said as the other two gave him look. "What?"

"He has already met the twins, Rex." He said to the one called Rex.

"Whatever."

'_Note to self...don't piss off Rex._' Jaden thought as he blinked at them.

"Anyways! I'm Louis, the 4th oldest." The one named Louis said. Jaden was a bit shock when he said _4th _oldest. He was tall for being younger.

"Hey, I'm Lucas. But call me Luke! I'm the 3rd oldest!" He said with a grin. Jaden again blinked. A bit shock to find out that Louis was younger then Luke.

"And that's Rex. He's the 5th oldest." Louis said as Rex blinked and waved.

"Hey."

"I...I thought you were the oldest." Jaden said as he pointed to Louis. He chuckled.

"A lot of people think that because I'm taller. No, Luke's older then me, though he's shorter." Louis said with another chuckle.

"Damn right!" Luke said as Jaden chuckled a bit, yet a still unsure about the boys.

"Dinner is nearly ready, sons. Wrap this game up and wait until we call. Now where are Katlina, Tiffany and Hudson?" Jafar asked the three boys.

"*Tifa's in study room. Katlina is in the pool room and Hudson's in the libary." Louis said as Jafar nodded.

"Than you," He turned off the lights so they can go back to playing "Enjoy your game. Come along, Jaden." Jaden gave a nod and followed him as the boy started to run off. Jadan was starting to feel uneasy for some reason as they waled to the study room.

"M-Mr. W-Warrior?" Jaden said as Jafar looked back at him.

"Yes Jaden?"

"I-I'm starting to feel uneasy." Jafar blinked and walked over to Jaden.

"You're probably just not use to our surrounding just yet, Jaden. And that you're Mother kicked you out, Harry is over seas and the baby's Father has no idea." He said as he put a hand on Jaden's shoulder. Jaden had a feeling he was right. He just wanted Jesse to know about the pregnancy, he wished his Dad was here with him now and that his Mom hadn't kicked him out.

"I've got a feeling you're right. It'll a rough road ahead with this pregnancy." He said as Jafar gave a nod.

"Yes, but you know you will have us and you're Father." He said as Jaden gave a nod and smiled. It was the first time Jafar had seen him smile since they got here. _(A/N: If it isn't, then sorry ._. I forgot ^^;)_

"Yeah. You're right." Jaden said as Jafar nodded.

"Well, allow us to go meet Tiffany."

"Tiffany?"

"Tifa's real name. We call her Tifa for short. Rex just thought of that one day."

"Rex did?"

"Tifa and Rex are twins, Jaden." He said as Jaden's eyes widen.

"Oh. Okay then." He said as Jafar chuckled and they both started their way to the study room. They enter the room and right away saw a girl with bangs hanging a few inches from her eyes, she had brunette hair with black highlights. Jaden couldn't really see her eyes, but he took a guess that they were possibly green. Jafar cleared his throat and the girl looked up.

"Tifa, our guest has arrived." Jafar said to Tifa who looked at saw Jaden.

"Oh hi! Welcome!" Tifa said as she got up and came up to him. She had a HUGE smile on her face. "It's so nice to finally meet you, Jaden! Do you mind if I can you Jay? Oh I'm so sorry to hear that you got kicked out by you're Mother! Oh I just want to-"

"**Tifa!** Dear, please allow Jaden to talk. I understand you are excited to meet him, but allow him to talk." Jafar said as he chuckled a bit.

"Sorry. You know I can get all excited!" She said as he shook his head.

"Yes dear. I know. Go on Jaden." Jafar said as Jaden blinked. Still in shock how someone how was in deep thought in study went from that to being all excited.

"...hi Tiffany." He said to her. Not knowing what else to say.

"Oh call me Tifa! That's what everyone calls me!" She said with a happy face.

"Okay...Tiffan- I mean Tifa." He said as she giggled.

"It's okay. You'll get use to calling me Tifa." She said as he nodded.

"O-Okay." He said as she giggled again. What was so funny?

"You're so cute, Jaden." She said as Jaden blinked and faintly blushed.

"That's enough, Tifa." Jafar said as she giggled.

"Okay, Daddy."

"Now, go on with you're studies. Jaden must meet Katlina and Hudson before dinner." Jafar said as she nodded.

"Okay! I'll see you around, Jaden." Tifa said as she waved and he waved backed.

"Now...off to the pool room then library and dinner should be ready!" Jafar said as Jaden have a nod. They walked downstairs and walked into a room, which looked to be like the library. Many books that Jaden could count. There were many. They walked to a few chairs and spotted the adapted one. He look to be reading something and looked up.

"Hudson, our guest has arrived." Jafar said as Hudson blinked and stood up.

"Welcome. I Hudson Warrior. Youngest son." He said in an accent.

"Nice to meet you Hudson." Jaden said as they shook hands.

"Hudson is our adapted son from Europe." Jafar said as Hudson gave a nod, but notice Jaden's eyes had widen.

"Is something wrong?" Hudson asked to Jaden.

"E-E-Europe?" He asked as they nodded.

"Yes." Jafar said as Jaden looked down.

"Jesse's from Europe." Jaden said as he sighed. Hudson blinked and looked at Jafar.

"Jaden..." Jafar started as he looked up.

"I'm okay. Really. It's nice to meet you Hudson again. Can we go meet the last one before dinner is ready, Mr. Warrior." Jaden said as they blinked and Jafar nodded.

"Very well." Jafar said a he started to the next room.

"See you around, Jaden!" Hudson said as he looked back and smiled. He turned back around and followed Jafar.

"Jaden..." Jafar started and Jaden looked up.

"Yes?"

"When I said Europe, it reminded you of Jesse, didn't it?" He asked as Jaden looked down and nodded.

"Yeah...it made me remind myself that I still have to tell him. But..." He started as he put a hand on his flat belly "I'm worried what he's going to say and react. I just hope he'll still want to be with me and be in the baby's life."

"Yes. If not, that is his lost and a few broke bones." He said as Jaden snapped his head up to him.

"HUH? Broke bones?" He asked, a bit confused.

"Oh did I say that out loud? Oh deeply sorry." Jafar said as he tried to defend himself by not saying a few things.

"I don't get it." Jaden said.

"Ah! We have made it to the pool room!" Jafar said as they walked into the indoor pool room. Inside, there stood the final of the eight Warrior children. This one look to be in her teens, early ones. She had dark brunette hair that was just over her shoulders, bangs that stood a couple of inches from her eyes, light brown eyes and a streak of blond hair on her left bang. She seemed to be getting out of the water because her hair was all yet and and she had a towel right next to her. She looked up and smiled at Jafar.

"Hi Daddy! Is that Jaden?" She asked as he nodded.

"Yes. Jaden, this is Katlina, she is the youngest Warrior." He said as she smiled.

"It's nice to meet you Jaden! We're very happy that you're here!" She said as he smiled shyly at her.

"Thanks Katlina." Jaden said as he was about to say something when the door open. They turned and saw Kelly with a smile.

"Ah I see you meet Katlina. I hope you've meet the others, Jaden. If not, then you can meet them at dinner." Kelly said with a smile.

"Ah! Supper is ready! Come along you two!" Jafar said as Katlina walked passed them both and out of the room. Jaden walked behind Jafar, for some reason nervous. When they reached the dinning room, all the Warriors were getting in their seats while the food was being set down. It was all different kind of Japanese food that Jaden has seen before, but it was set out in a different way. It look all so good to eat. Of course now, he was eating for two. He didn't really know where to sit, until someone put a hand on his shoulder. He looked back and saw Kelly.

"Come Jaden, we have a spot for you. Right next to Luna and myself." She said as she pointed to a seat next to Luna. Jaden nodded and walked over there. Noticing another seat next to Luna, which had an empty plate. Same with Lilly. As he sat down, the door open.

"*Kon'nichiwa! Wareware wa modotte kita!" A voice called out.

"Soshite watashi-tachi wa, engējimento no shashin ga arimasu!" Another voice called out. Luna had a huge smile on her face as she got up.

"About time they came in!" Luna said as two men walked in. One had black spiky hair and brown eyes while the other one had flat black hair and blue eyes. Luna walked up to the spiky haired one and kissed him. Jaden seeing that _he _was Sosuke and that the other guy was Renn.

"We'll look over them later on tonight. Not right now, Speed-King." Luna said as he chuckled and kissed her noise.

"Hai Luna-Chan." He said as she chuckled. Jaden watched as Renn walked over to Lilly and kiss her cheek.

"Hello Lilly-Kins." Renn said as she kissed him back.

"Rennie." She said. Jaden blinked at first, they spoke Japanese and English? Guess the twins taught them. Sosuke and Luna walked back over and Sosuke notice Jaden.

"Er? Luna-Chan...who is he?" Sosuke asked, pointing to Jaden.

"He's our new guess, Sosuke. Sosuke, Renn...this is Jaden. He's staying with us for a while." Luna said as Jaden blinked at them.

"Ah, welcome Jaden. I am Kousaka Renn and that is Esumi Sosuke. We are glad to meet you." Renn said as they both bowed. Jaden didn't know what to do, so he returned the bow.

"Thank you. I'm Yuki Jaden. It's nice to meet you both too." He said, looking down. Both blinked and looked at the others.

"Well now...since we are all here...allow us to eat!" Jafar said as they started to take what they wanted. Jaden took a few things and started to eat. Luna notice and blinked.

"Take as much as you want Jaden." She said as he looked up to her.

"I don't want to be a pig or anything." He said to her and she giggled.

"There's plenty of food and more can be made. Go ahead and take as much as you want." She said as she throw her fork at one of the egg rolls, just before Luke took it. "Take and you die!"

"Come and get it!" She chuckled and next thing he knew, the roll was gone and in Luna's hand. "HOW THE HELL DID YA GET IT?"

"Who do you think?" She said as she took a bite. He looked and saw Tifa giggling.

"Aw! Come on Tifa!" Luke said as she laughed more.

"Like Luna said, more can be made." She said as the chef, LaMonst came out with another plate of egg rolls.

"*Merci LaMonst." Kelly thanked him as he smiled at her.

"*Vous êtes les bienvenus, Mme Guerrier! Vous savez que j'aimeservir vous êtes en famille!" LaMonst said as Kelly giggled and Jaden blinked, not knowing what he just said. He turned to Luna.

"What did he say?"

"He just said welcomed in french and a few other things." She said as put some rice in her mouth.

"How many languages can you speak?"

"About 5 or 6." She said as his eyes widen.

"All of you?" Jaden asked as she nodded.

"Yup."

* * *

><p><em>That same night<em>

Jaden was looking at the stars that night after dinner in the backyard. He hadn't been shown his new room yet, but was told he'd be shown in a bit. He had a feeling that the backyard would became a place where he could relax. There was a pool, jacuzzi, swing, and stairs that lead to a lake. He took a deep breath and smiled. He reopen them just as the door open and Kelly walked out with two cups in her hands.

"Though you might need to company." She said as he smiled as she sat next to him and an handed him a cup.

"What's this?" He asked, looking into the cup.

"Tea. Something you can drink during you're pregnancy. Helped me when I was pregnant with my children." She said as a smile. Jaden took a sip of the tea, it tasted good. Not nasty.

"Hey it's good!"

"That's because my brother-in-law gives us the good kind. Well...he gives all everyone that he takes care of the good ones." She said as she took a sip of hers.

"Oh...I see." He said as Kelly gave a nod.

"Yes. He is Jafar's brother. You'll meet him when you go to you're appointment tomorrow." She said as he looked at her. Fear in his eyes.

"W-What?" He asked nervously.

"Don't worry Jaden. We trust him and his partner. They'll take very good care of you and your baby." She said as he looked down into he tea.

"He will?" He asked as she nodded.

"Yes. If we didn't trust him, we'd gone to a different doctor that we knew we could trust." She said as Jaden looked up and gave a nod to her. He finished the rest of his tea and set it next to the table next to him.

"So...Lilly's getting married?" Jaden asked as Kelly giggled. Jaden blinked.

"You mean Luna. Lilly and Renn aren't getting married yet. Luna and Sosuke are. On December 19th." She said as he blinked again.

"Oh...sorry. I thought it was Luna."

"It's alright. You just meet them today and they are twins. It'll take some time to get use to them and telling them apart." She said with a chuckled. She looked at her watch and stood up.

"Well I must attend to a few things. The girls will be out to show you you're new room in a bit. Good night, dear." She said as she kissed the top of his head, picked up the empty tea cup and went back inside. Jaden blinked and looked down, smiling a bit.

"So that's what its like to have a Mother, who does care. If only my was like that." He whispered as he looked down. After an hour, the door open and both twins came out, still in their day cloths.

"You're room's ready." Lilly said as he gave a nod and stood up. Follow them both upstairs and into a room. The room was much bigger then he expected. There was a king size bed, flat screen TV, dresser with a mirror, a window seat, built in bookcase and a few more things. The carpet below his feet felt so soft. The twins also stepped in and stood behind him.

"Everything you need is here. If you want to change colors, ask and we'll change it." Luna said as he nodded.

"So this is you're room. As you can see, you've got two different doors. One is to the bathroom and the other is to a spear room." Lilly said as he blinked.

"Spear...room?" He asked as they nodded. They walked over to the door and Luna unlocked it. They open it and Jaden walked in. This room was a bit smaller then his room.

"What's this room for?" He asked, turning to the twins.

"There's a reason why your Father picked his room." Luna said as she crossed her arms. Jaden blinked.

"This spear room will be the nursery." Lilly said as Jaden's eyes widen. He walked in further and blinked. He was standing in the room where his future child would be sleeping. He softly smiled and turned back around.

"Thanks guys." He said as they gave a nod.

"If you need anything, we're down the hall. You're bag is on you're bed." Luna said as he nodded and they left. After Jaden got finished putting his cloths away and took a shower, he finished putting a few things away and set the picture of him and Jesse down. He softly smiled and touched the picture of Jesse's face.

"I miss you Jesse...I hope you'll expect this baby when I tell you. I don't know what I'd do if you left me." He said as he laid down and looked at the two of them. Smiling and happy with each other. Jaden slowly closed his eyes and fell fast asleep.

* * *

><p>Enjoy y'all :D<p>

This does have MPreg so don't bash me for having it :) You're just making a fool out of yourself :D

*Tifa is Tiffany's nickname to everyone :]  
>*Hello! We're back!<br>*And we have the engagement pictures!  
>*Thank you LaMonst<br>*You are MOST welcome, Mrs. Warrior! You know I LOVE serving you're family!


	3. Finally Telling Jesse

_After Jaden got finished putting his cloths away and took a shower, he finished putting a few things away and set the picture of him and Jesse down. He softly smiled and touched the picture of Jesse's face._

_"I miss you Jesse...I hope you'll expect this baby when I tell you. I don't know what I'd do if you left me." He said as he laid down and looked at the two of them. Smiling and happy with each other. Jaden slowly closed his eyes and fell fast asleep._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three- Finally Telling Jesse<strong>

It was the day after all the drama happen from last night. Jaden was fast asleep in his new bed, cuddled in the blankets when he slowly up his eyes. He thought it was still dark until he looked at the time. 8:30am. He sat up and rubbed his eyes. He got up and went into the bathroom. When he came down stairs, dressed, he smelt breakfast being cooked. It smelt so good, he thought his baby smelt it and was getting hungry too. He didn't know if he was the first or the last to wake up, but walked into the dinning room to see Kelly and Jafar already up.

"Ah good morning Jaden. How did you sleep last night?" Jafar asked from his paper. Kelly gave him a warm smile.

"Good. The bed was really comfy." He said as he sat down next to Kelly.

"Good to hear. We order those kinds of beds all the time when an old one starts to give you back aches." Kelly said as she took a sip of her tea.

"Which reminds me, we need to order a new one for Lucas since his bed broke." Jafar said as Kelly nodded and Jaden blinked.

"It did?"

"Yes. He said he got on it one night and it broke like that." Jafar said as he folded his paper, set it aside, picked up another and started to read it. Jaden blinked again and chuckled.

"Nice." He said as LaMonst came out with a small tray.

"*Votre thé du matin, Jaden. Amusez-vous!" He said as he sat his morning tea down and bowed. Though he had no idea what he said.

"Ummm...thank you?" He blinked.

"*Merci LaMonst. Vous êtes licencié pour finir le petit déjeuner." She said as he bowed and turned to finish breakfast.

"Errr...what did he say?" Jaden ask, still confussed by what he said.

"He just said that, that was your morning tea." She said as he blinked and then gave a nod.

"Oh. I see. Guess I got to start learning french." He said as Kelly giggled.

"No it's alright. We'll translate."

"Our children only know french because they have family in France and quickly understood what they were saying." Jafar said as he looked form his paper. Jaden blinked and nodded.

"Okay." He said as he took a sip of his tea. As he did, he heard a yawn and looked over to see Lilly and Luna walking in. Both in tank tops and long night pants. Lilly had a purple top and blue bottoms while Luna had a red top and blue top. The boys were behind them so they must had been still asleep.

"Ah good morning, girls." Kelly said as went over and kissed Jafar's cheeks.

"Good morning Luna-Bear, Lilly-pad." He said with a chuckle.

"Morning Daddy. Morning Mama. Morning Jaden." They both said as Kelly smiled.

"Morning. Do you two always talk at the same time?" Jaden asked as they chuckled.

"Sometimes." They said at the same time and laughed.

"We're twins..." Luna started.

"It's what we do." Lilly said as they both sat down. After everyone was down and at the table, breakfast came out and all started to eat.

"Alright. Everyone knows what they are doing today, correct?" Kelly said after everyone was dressed and back at the table for the morning meeting. They gave a nod.

"Sosuke and I are going to be looking over the photos to chose which ones should go into the guest book and the one that we'll use for invitations." Luna said as Jafar nodded.

"Renn and I will be doing to the dress and tux shop to book a date for us to try on dresses and for the guys to try on tuxes." Lilly said as Kelly gave a nod and check that off.

"I'm heading down to the field to help out a team for a game next week." Luke said.

"I'll be down catching some waves. I seriosuly need to since I havn't been there in about two weeks." Louis said as he crossed his arms.

#"Tifa and I will be in the magic room, practicing on some new spells we learned just a couple of days ago." Rex said as Tifa nodded.

"I be with tutor today." Hudson said as Kelly nodded and check the last few off.

"And I'll be helping Hudson today!" Katlina said they both nodded.

"And we shall be at the doctors for Jaden." Jafar said as they nodded.

"Call if anything happens or need to pick up." Kelly said as they nodded and went on to do what they were going to do.

"Come. Allow us to leave and go to you're appointment." Jafar said as Jaden nodded, but he seemed nervous.

"Do not worry, Jaden. He made sure that one is around. Only his nurses-"

"WHO I THREATENED!" Luna's voice called out.

"...only know and promise not to tell." Jafar said as Jaden blinked and gave a nod.

* * *

><p><em>Arriving to Office...<em>

**Jaden's Point of View**

We arrived to a building that read _Seth D. Warrior _MD __Obstetrician/Gynecologist__. I was kind of...no, I was **VERY **nervous about coming here and also the fact that I'd be coming here possible every month because this is something different that this doctor...wait...doctor_s _have ever seen. Also the fact that I could be seen and be question when I get big. God...I don't want that to come. We stepped out and I already felt sick. Damn sun! I put my hoodie on so no one could see me or see a boy walking with two rich parents who are well known. When we walked in and Kelly sighed me in. I still wore my hoodie and looked down.

"Jaden..." One of the nurses called my name out. All three of us stood up and walked over. After getting my height and weight, we walked into a room and I was asked a few more question. Then...the waiting game started...again! I laid down since I felt like I was going to faint at any minute. God I had bad symptoms. Did women have symptoms _THIS _bad?

"Jaden, are you alright?" Kelly asked to me as I shook my head no. Hey, I wasn't going to lie.

"No..." I said as the lights got darker which did help.

"Thank you Jafar." I heard Kelly say to him. I just hope it say on or I'd throw up my breakfast and I think they didn't want that. I fell asleep since it was taking forever for this Seth guy to come along. Eventually, Kelly woke me up and I open them slowly. Great...the lights were back on.

"Late as usual, little brother." I heard Jafar's voice.

"Early as usual, big brother." I heard the other guy's voice. I sat up and saw him. He had blond hair and gold eyes. Know I know where Louis gets his gold eyes from. His uncle...right?

"Ah so you must be Jaden. Dr. Seth, I'm Jafar's brother. I'll be your doctor." He said as he offered his hand to me. I blinked and looked at it. And...I took it.

"N-nice to meet you." God I hate being this nervous. Hope my baby doesn't become shy because of me being nervous...can that even happen?

"No need to be nervous. Everything will not go outside this building. And if so, people will pay and it will not be pretty." Seth said as I blinked...wondering what the hell that meant.

"Aka, angry Warrior children." Kelly added. I blinked again. Ohhh! So that's what Luna meant by she threaten them. Geez! I don't want to get on HER bad side. I'm scared just thinking about it.

"Yes. Many broke bones. Hospital would be far busy. But anyways...we'll do a quick ultrasound and check to see how far along you are and my partner will come in and check you're health and make a prediction on when you're due date will be." He said as I nodded. He told me to laid down and I did so. Jafar turned off the lights when Seth got ready, I jumped a bit when he put something cold on my stomach. God that was ice cold! He then put something on my stomach and rubbed the jell on my stomach as Seth tried to find the baby. I laid my head back and closed my eyes. Waiting.

"Ah there we go! There's the little miracle." Seth said as my head shot up and my eyes wide. He point to a black circle and I knew that was my baby.

"Oh...my god." I said as I felt a tear fall. I couldn't believe I was looking at my and Jesse's baby...oh shit. Jesse. I've still got to tell him.

"Well...by the way the size the baby is...you're about...8 1/2 weeks along." He said as I blinked and just smiled. I didn't hear the door open until I started to hear another voice. I turned my head and saw another man. Looking over my chart, he had black hair and dark eyes. I blinked and he finally looked up at me.

"Well this is a different case. I am Dr. Zack, Seth's partner."I watched Zack look at the ultrasound screen with a sharp eye.

"By the look of the baby, it's health and...you're baby is due around...December 22." He said as My eyes widen. December? God that's going to be one cold month.

"That's three days after Luna and Sosuke's wedding." Kelly said with a giggle. Great. A wedding and then three days later I'll have my baby. Ain't that great. So right after going a couple of more things, they told me to come back next month so we can see a better picture of the baby. Maybe next month...Jesse will come...if he accepts this pregnancy. So...I got an idea and knew where to find Jesse.

* * *

><p><em>Arriving to the Park...<em>(A/N: Now it isn't Jaden's Point of View)

Jaden arrived in the park that wasn't too far from the old school he use go to. This was the same park he and Jesse meet before Jesse started to attend his school. He had Kelly and Jafar wait in the car with the twins, who wanted to come. Just in case. Lilly was in contact with me so...if he starts to yell or something...she'll know and she and Luna will be out...and I hope they won't kill Jesse. He walked around until he saw a blue haired teen, sitting on the bench, staring at the small pond. A huge smile crossed him face. He walked up behind him and hugged him from behind.

"Jesse!" Jaden said as Jesse turned his head. Smiled at Jaden and kissed his cheek.

"Hey Jaden-Kun. Why weren't you in school today?" He asked as Jaden's smile fell and sat next to Jesse. He also took his hands into his.

"Jesse...you love me right? No matter what?" He asked nervous as Jesse blinked and stroked his cheek.

"Of course, Jaden-Kun. With all my heart. Why the question?" He asked as Jaden looked down.

Lilly look at Luna.

"Get ready! He's about to tell him." Lilly said as Luna gave a nod. She pressed a button and two blasters appeared.

"In the trees." Luna order as Lilly nodded. They both got out of the limo and jumped into the trees. Running till they found them both. Lilly connected to him and heard nothing.

Jesse started at Jaden, wanting an answer. "Jaden? What's wrong?"

"...Jesse...I haven't been honest about something." Jaden said as Jesse blinked. Lilly sighed to Luna '_He's about to tell him about to tell him_' Luna gave a nod.

"I...I'm different as other guys. I...I'm one of very few men who...who..." He was so scared to tell Jesse.

"Who...what, Jaden?" Jesse asked as Jaden took a deep breath and look at Jesse.

"One of very few men who can give birth. The reason why I wasn't there today because...I'm staying with my dad's friend's family because my mom kicked me out when I told her I was...pregnant." Jaden said as Jesse blinked and started to laugh. Jaden looked up and blinked at his boyfriend.

"Nice one Jay! But...that isn't possible. Us men can't get pregnant. But seriously, why did you're Mom kick you out?" Jesse said as he calmed down from Jaden's "joke" Jaden was hurt by what Jesse just said. He remember he had a picture of their baby that Seth printed out. He stood up and brought it out.

"It's true! I have proof!" He said as he handed the picture to him. Jesse took it and looked at it. He stared at it and looked at the name.

_Mother: Yuki, Jaden _

Jesse blinked and stared at the picture. Finally looking at a dark spot. His eyes widen and stood up. Look at Jaden who was still nervous.

"N-N-No way! That...that's impossible!"

"It's not impossible, Jesse." Jaden said as he look down. Jesse didn't know what to say.

"Jaden...h-how...no! No! I don't believe you! Jaden I'm serious! Who did you steal this from and change her real name!" Jesse said as Jaden looked at him. Hurt even more. He felt tears start to fall. Jesse blink when he started to see Jaden cry.

"Y-Y-Y...YOU JERK!" The tears came down even more. Jesse blinked and realized...Jaden was telling the truth. He stared at his boyfriend who was crying his eyes out. He stepped closer to him and held him close. Feeling horrible now because he made him cry...and he even promised him no matter what, he'd make me happy and not cry. He broke that promise.

"Jaden...I'm so sorry." Jesse said as Jaden looked up at him. Just as he was about to say something, Jesse kissed him. Jaden blushed, forgetting how they kissed since it seems like years since they've kissed. He closed his eyes and kissed him back, wrapping his arms around Jesse's neck. They pulled apart a minute later. He looked into his eyes and wiped the tears away.

"You accept the pregnancy and the baby?" He asked as Jesse smiled and kissed his forehead.

"Yes. Jaden...I promised to make you happy. I realized just now I broke that promise. But now...I'm going to make a new one. I promise to be by you're side no matter what. Be there for our baby and help as much as I can do. That is a promise I will **NOT** brake. And if that happens...you can do anything to me to teach me a lesson. I love you both...forever." He said as Jaden 's eyes widen, but turned smile and a happy tear ran down his face. The twins came down from the trees and walked over to the two lovers. The parents to be looked over and Jesse blinked at them...and they blasters that were hooked onto their belts.

"We're good here, guys." Jaden said as they smirked and Lilly got her's out and pointed it at Jesse who froze and put his hands in the air.

"Listen here you! You brake that promise, we'll be the ones braking the bones!" Lilly said as Luna looked over him and smirked.

"You're last name, Anderson?" She asked as he nodded. "Knew it. Lilly, now. This is Luke's girlfriend's brother."

"WHO? JESSICA!" He asked as they nodded and realized...they were Luke's older sisters. Jaden giggled and kissed Jesse's cheek.

"Calm down, Jesse. They won't hurt you."

"Much." They said as a sweat dropped from Jaden.

"All we're asking you is to **NOT **brake that promise...or else." Luna said as Jesse gave a nod. He thought of just agreeing and he'd be safe.

* * *

><p><em>That Night...Dinner time<em>

It was now dinner time and everyone was enjoying eating and talking about their day. Jaden was eating much more then he had been the other night. The picture of his and Jesse's baby were being passed around, some had to hold it up to the light to find it and some spotted it right away. They also notice Jaden was much happier now that Jesse knew and that he still loved him.

"Sir Jafar. Lady Kelly." Their butler said as they all looked up and stopped talking.

"Yes Sebastian?" Jafar said as he bowed.

"A guess has arrive."

"Allow him in, Sebastian." Kelly said as he bowed again and walked away to let the person in. When the person walked in, Jaden's eyes widen. Jesse walked in and a smile crossed Jaden's cheek.

"Jesse!" He said as he got up and ran up to him. He flew into his arms and Jesse help him close. "Jesse..."

"Hey Jay." He said as he kissed his nose.

"W-what are you doing here?" He asked as Jesse chuckled.

"So I can't come see my beautiful lover who's carrying my baby then?" He asked as Jaden blink.

"That was chessy!" Luke chuckled out. Jesse didn't listen to him, but stroked Jaden's cheek.

"Jaden, let's talk outside." He said as Jaden nodded. They walked to the backyard and sat down. Jesse taking Jaden's hand into his. "Jaden...I want to be by you're side no matter what." He said as Jaden nodded.

"I know Jesse."

"Please...let me know if you need anything, when you're going to the doctor...you are seeing a doctor right?" He asked as Jaden nodded.

"Yeah."

"Okay...please Jaden. Let me know. I want to be there as much as possible for our baby." He said as he placed a hand on Jaden's still flat stomach. Jaden smiled up at him and kissed him. Jesse jumped a bit, but kissed him back. They pulled apart and Jaden smiled at him.

"Of course I'll let you know!...I just need to get a new phone since my got cut off." He said with a chuckle as Jesse blinked.

"You're phone got cut off? Well no wonder you didn't text me back!" He said as Jaden nodded.

"Yeah. Mom cut it off when I told her." He said as Jesse nodded.

"Okay. You text me when you get a new phone okay." He said as Jaden nodded.

"Okay! Will do!" He said as Jesse leaned in and kissed him again. Jaden kissed him back and wrapped his arms around Jesse's neck. Not wanting to let got...

* * *

><p>This does have MPreg so <strong>don't<strong> bash me for having it :) You're just making a fool out of yourself :D

*Your morning tea, Jaden. Enjoy!  
>*Thank you LaMonst. You are dismissed to finish breakfast.<p>

#What that meant was, Tifa and Rex were born on Halloween which means they're witches in their family. In the Warrior family, when you're born on Halloween, you're given the power of magic.


	4. The Message

_"Okay. You text me when you get a new phone okay." He said as Jaden nodded._

_"Okay! Will do!" He said as Jesse leaned in and kissed him again. Jaden kissed him back and wrapped his arms around Jesse's neck. Not wanting to let got..._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four- The Message<strong>

_Three weeks later..._

A mystery teen with black hair and red highlights, stood in the middle of a room. Holding a photo of a brunette and himself. He smirked at it.

"Well Jaden...you'll be glad and..._shock _to see me back." The teen said as he chuckled. There were many pictures of the teen and Jaden. But this one, the one in his hand, was his favorite. The both of them, in a kiss. The teen had dipped Jaden into a kiss on a snowy night. Jaden was 14 and the teen was 15. The teen smirked and walked to his desk where he open a folder and started to read. Medical records and different kinds of records the teen was able to get...from three weeks ago.

"Oh what do we have here?" He asked as he read on and chuckled. "So...you've found another person to love and now...you both are having a baby. Well...let's see who the Father is." He flipped a couple of pages and saw Jesse's name. "Jesse Anderson." He read on, reading where they're now.

"Warrior's home, huh." He chuckles "I never thought you'd get there, my darling. Oh but mark my word...you will be my again." He said with a smirk and closed the folder. He grabbed a piece of paper and started to write a message.

* * *

><p><em>Warrior's Home...<em>

Jaden and Jesse were on Jaden's window seat, enjoying each other being there. Jesse held Jaden from behind and had one of his hands on Jaden's belly.

"So got any names for this little one yet?" Jesse ask, nuzzling Jaden's neck.

"No, I want to wait till we found out the gender." He said as Jesse nodded and kissed his cheek.

"What do you want, Jay?"

"I want a little girl, but it doesn't matter. A child is a child." Jaden said as Jesse chuckled.

"Yeah, that is true." Jesse said as he rubbed Jaden's belly. Jaden was now about 10 1/2 to 11 weeks along and next week, Jesse was going with them for another ultrasound.

"Hey Jesse?"

"Yeah Jay?"

"W-we'll get married someday...right?" He asked as he looked up at Jesse who blinked.

"Yeah...why the question?" Jesse asked as Jaden look down.

"Well...I was helping Luna with a few things for her wedding...like...helping her pick out flowers and...well...it got me thinking." He said as Jesse understood. He kissed Jaden's forehead and looked into his eyes.

"Yes. We'll get married someday." Jesse said as Jaden smiled and kissed his cheek. "So Jay, what have you been doing where since you got here?"

"Well...I'm being homeschool now, helping as much as I can, sleeping and taking it easy. Anything not to stress me since it isn't good for the baby." He said as he laid back, relaxing in Jesse's arms.

"Nice. Wait...who told you not to get stress?"

"All the Warriors. And Mrs. Warrior gave me all those books over there about pregnancy." He said as he pointed to a pile of books near his night stand. That night stand now had a picture of the first ultrasound of the baby which was next to the picture of Jaden and Jesse.

"What are they about?"

"Pregnancy. And one has a list of names." Jaden said as he got up and walked over to them, looking for it and showed it once he found it. Jesse's eyes widen at the book.

"Geez! It's big enough!" He said as Jaden giggled.

"I know. But I was looking over it and it's got some good names in here." He said as he set it down and walked back to his lover. He snuggled back into his arms. But unknown to them...the mystery teen was a couple of yards away from them. With a smirk on his face, but his face showed angry. _(A/N: Does anyone want to take a guess why he's mad xD?)_ He grabbed his bow and arrow and got it ready to shot. On the bow, was his message to Jaden. He got it ready and pointed to where he wanted it to shot. Just a bit over Jaden's small belly. Gave a smirk and...let it fly.

"So have you-" Jesse started when the arrow came throw the windoe a just _barely _hitting Jaden's belly. Both froze and Jaden grabbed on to Jesse.

"W-W-What just happen! W-What is that!" Jaden asked, very scared about what happen and what could had happen.

"I-I don't know!" He said as the door open and Louis and Rex walked in.

"Hey what's going on here? We heard glass and..." Rex said as they pointed to the arrow. Both Warrior brothers looked at each other and Louis went to the arrow. Rex came over and whispered something softly. The window was repaired and looked out the window. His eyes glowing neon yellow.

"What the?" Louis asked as he read the message. His eyes were widen and looked at Jaden. "**LUNA! LILLY! *MINA! COME HERE!**" All Warriors came up and Louis showed his leader, Luna, the message. She took it and read it. As she read it, her eyes widen and looked at Jaden. Jaden, was still frighten from what just happen, was now twice as scared about why Luna was looking at him.

"W-What?" He asked.

"Jaden...does a...Hayden Chemia ring a bell?" She asked as his eyes widen and he shakly shook his head.

"Y-yes. He's my e-exboyfriend." He said as Jesse held him very close. Lilly looked at him and stared at him for a few minutes.

"Something happen I take it?" Lilly asked as Jaden nodded.

"S-Something I don's want to talk about." He said as all 8 siblings nodded. "W-What is that?"

"The message?" Luke asked as the parents-to-be nodded. Luna looked at it again and started to read it.

_My darling Jaden,_

_Yes...it is me. Hayden. You're first lover before that so called Jesse, came into you're life! _

_I swear you will be my lover again and we will love together forever...even if it means I have to kill Jesse and...you're baby._

_Just so you know..._

_I know everything. Yes._

_The baby_

_You've lover_

_Where you are located_

_Where you're Mother lives_

_Where you're Father is station_

_Where the Warriors live...well...of course. I didn't know then I wouldn't had sent this message~_

_I know where Dr. Seth Daniel Warrior works_

**_I_**

**_KNOW _**

**_EVERYTHING!_**

_Don't try and hide because I **WILL** find you, baby~ _

_You can run...but you can't hide~_

_I love you forever and ever~_

_Hayden Chemia_

Jaden's eyes widen and held ont Jesse even more. Scared to death. Tears ran down his face and touched his belly.

"He knows." Jaden said as Jesse held him back. Very close.

"Don't worry, Jay. He won't get you."

"Jesse's right. He **WON'T!** Because we won't let him!" Luna said as she made a fist.

"How?" He asked as Rex looked at him.

"We'll make sure it doesn't happen. We're very well trained fighters and protectors. And when Luna says that, we mean it." He said as Jaden looked up from Rex to Luna who gave a nod.

"First off...Rex, you and Tifa make the windows have alarms." Luna said as he nodded. "Stay in one of the spear bedrooms for tonight just in case."

"I'm staying the night." Jesse said as Jaden and the others nodded.

"Very well. Rex...did you get any singals?" She asked as he nodded.

"Yeah. He was here." Rex said as Luna gave a nod. Lilly took the note and started to read it again.

"Jay...can you give us a little hint about what happen. Did...something happen between you and this Hayden guy?" She asked as Jaden looked at her, fear in his eyes. Lilly could tell something bad happen.

"I...please...I don't want to talk about it." He said as he laid his head back on Jesse's chest and put a hand on his belly. Scared for Jesse and their child's life. Lilly gave a nod.

"Very well." She said to them.

"Come on downstairs." Luke said as they nodded and followed them downstairs. A few hours passed and Lilly was doing some research when an article and records came up. She blinked and read them. As she read them, her eyes widen. She couldn't believe what she was reading.

"Oh my god...Luna! Come here!" She shouted as Luna and Sosuke came over.

"What did you find, Lilly?" She asked her twin sister.

"Enough information about Hayden. Read this article! It was from nearly 2 years ago!" Lilly said as Luna looked closer and started to read the article. As she read it, she made a fist and her eyes started to glow red.#

"That bastard!" She said in a cold way. "If I get my hands on him, I swear I will kill him! Though I've only known Jaden for a few months, I see him as a brother! And NO ONE gets away with hurting them!"

"Ya got that right. And according here, his bond was 50,000 dollars."

"And it must had been just paid because...by reading this, he was being held from then...until three weeks ago." Sosuke pointed out as the twins nodded.

#"Hmmm...I really don't want to do this...but I'll have to read Jaden's mind to understand a few more details were missing." Lilly said as Luna nodded and looked over where the two lovers were. Jaden was fast asleep on Jesse who was talking to Luke and his twin sister, Jessica.

"I know...as much as I want to know...we can't. When he's ready, he'll-" Luna was cut off by another arrow crashing through the window, just barely hitting her foot and setting the alarms off. Luna froze as the others rushed in and saw the arrow. Sosuke held Luna close as Lilly picked it up. She open it and started to read it. Then...her eyes widen and started to change red.

"THAT SON OF A BITCH!" Lilly shouted.

"What does it say?" Rex said as she handed it to them.

_Warriors,_

_Try and protect my lover from me...but it won't work. _

_I have my ways~_

_Jaden and I were together since he was 13 and I knew he was the one. But until his Father and brother had to get in the way! Now...we are separated and that should be MY baby! Not that Anderson joke. What a joke!_

_Mark my words, I will get him back! Even if it means, killing you're fiancé Ako, killing you're boyfriend Yoko and kidnapping you're girlfriends Lucas and Louis. _

_I know you're every move~_

_So don't try and keep my one and true love away from me..._

_And I won't mess with YOUR lovers~_

_Hayden Chemia_

Luna, Luke and Louis' eyes turned red when they finished reading it. All were angry now and knew they had to protect their mates and Jaden at the same time.

"He's playing us!" Katlina said as Rex looked at her.

*"Questo ragazzo è sempre sotto la mia pelle. Tifa e farò una scansione e se non è in giro la nostra terra, saremo forza di uno scudo attorno ad esso. Proprio così Egli non è possibile ottenere in." Rex spoke so the he and the others could talk without the others understand them.

"Fai quello che vi serve. Qualsiasi cosa per tenerlo lontano da Jaden fino a che possiamo fare di nuovo arrestato. E messo viaper sempre!" Luna spoke as they all nodded. Rex and Tifa gave another nod and started to head upstairs. Luna looked back at Jaden, worried how they were going to keep him, Jesse and their child protected. Then...someone came to her mind.

"Jaden has a brother?"

* * *

><p>This does have MPreg so <strong>don't<strong> bash me for having it :) You're just making a fool out of yourself :D

*Everyone! **_Japanese _**  
>*This guy is getting under my skin. Tifa and I will do a scan and if he isn't around our land, we'll be a force sheild around it. Just so HE can't get in. <em><strong>Italian<br>**_*Do what you need. Anything to keep him away from Jaden until we can do it again arrested. And put away forever! _**Italian **_

#What that means is, all Warrior's eyes can glow red and black. It's a gene in their DNA that can cause that to happen.  
>#What THAT means is, Lilly can hear what people are thinking.<p>

**Sorry about not updating sooner ^^; my aircard stopped working on me and I'm just getting internet back as of yesterday. Sorry for the lack of updates. And before you asked, why is the fanfic called Separated Family when Jesse knows about the baby? Well...you'll find out soon ;3**


	5. Brothers

_Luna spoke as they all nodded. Rex and Tifa gave another nod and started to head upstairs. Luna looked back at Jaden, worried how they were going to keep him, Jesse and their child protected. Then...someone came to her mind._

_"Jaden has a brother?"_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five- Brothers...<strong>

"Does he?"

"The note said he had a brother."

"I wonder who he is." They wonder as they looked over and walked over to Jesse.

"Is everything alright? I heard you guys-" Jesse started as Lilly held her hand up.

"Does Jaden have a brother?" Luna asked as Jesse blinked and then nodded.

"Yeah. We both do. They're dating each other. They're both 19 and traveling right now. I think the last time I talk to my brother, they were in Paris." He said as they blinked.

"Why are they doing that?" Luke asked him as Jesse shrugged.

"They wanted to do it since they got together and well...they're doing it now." Jesse said as they looked at each other.

"What are their names?" Louis asked as he crossed his arms.

"Haou and Jehu. Jehu is my brother and Haou is Jaden's brother." He said.

"Well I-" They were cut off by a cell phone. Jesse blinks and starts to find his. He pulled it out of his pocket and saw caller ID.

Haou Yuki

Oh boy. This wasn't good. Jesse remember that Jaden still hasn't gotten a new phone and Haou had no idea what was going on. He slowly pressed talk and put it to his ear.

"H-Hello?"

"**WHERE THE HELL IS JADEN! WHY THE HELL HASN'T HE BEEN ANSWERING HIS PHONE! ANDERSON! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU KNOW!**" Jesse jumped when Haou shouted and even the Warriors did. Jaden had moved an inch. All blinked as they waited for Jesse to talk.

"...Haou...let me explain."

"**NO! I DON'T WANT YOU TO EXPLAIN! I WANT MY BROTHER! NOW ANDERSON!**" Haou shouted as Jesse froze when he said that. How will he react to his brother's pregnancy? Will he be like his Mother's or his Father's?

"You can't. Jay's asleep right now and...need to get his rest." He said as he heard Haou growled.

"Anderson, hand the phone to him now or else." Haou said as Jesse's eyes widen. Luna rolled her eyes and took the phone.

"There is a reason why Jaden hasn't been answering his phone. His phone has been turned off due to your Mother cutting him off." She said calmly as Haou blinked.

"...who is this?"

"Doesn't matter right now. If you want to know, you have to keep calm when you are told what has been going on." Luna said as she handed the phone back to Jesse who blinked. He sighed and put the phone back to his ear.

"Haou...I can't explain it. You have to get Jay to explain it to you because he's going through it." Jesse said as Haou sighed.

"Call me when Jay get's up. I'm just worried that's all." He said as Jesse gave a nod.

"I will." And they both hung up.

"Geez! And I thought Luna and Lilly had a big mouths! **OOF**!" Luke said as the twins elbowed him in the stomach.

"Not funny!" They said as Jesse looked down at Jaden and stroked his cheek.

"I'm just worry he isn't going to accept Jay's pregnancy."

"And you should be scared about him killing you." Luke joked as Jesse nodded before he realized what he said.

"God Jessica. I can't believe you're dating him!" He said as she giggled. Jaden finally woke up an hour later in the same place he had fallen asleep. Jesse was next to him, waiting for him to wake up.

"Good, you're awake." He said as Jaden blinked.

"Er...did I miss something?"

"Yeah...you got to call Haou and explain what's going on." Jesse said as Jaden's mouth dropped open.

"W-What! Why?" Jaden asked as Jesse sighed.

"Haou called me earlier about you. Since you're phone got cut off. Jay, he's you're brother and he's going to be an uncle. He needs to at least know about our baby." He said as Jaden looked down and sighed.

"You're right...but...I'm scared."

"I know you are Jay. But remember, I'm here, and everyone else is here. We'll support you even if they don't." He said as Jaden blinked and then softly sighed. Knowing Jesse was right.

"Okay...but...I want to do alone." He said as Jesse handed him his phone.

"You sure Jay?" Jesse asked his lover as he nodded.

"I'm sure." He said as he left go the backyard.

* * *

><p><em>Backyard<em>

Jaden sat outside, pressing the number to Haou's number. Nervous about how he'll react. He put a hand on his belly as it rang. Worried.

"_Hello? Jaden?_" A voice asked on the other side of the line, sounding like Haou.

"Haou, it's Jaden."

"_Oh my god! Jaden! Finally! What's going on? I've been worried sick about you!_" He said as Jaden sighed.

"It's a long story. But...the reason why I haven't been answering my phone because Mom cut my phone off for a reason..." he started.

"_And that reason is?_" Haou asked as he stood up from the table with Jehu. Haou walked outside of their hotel room and sit on the chair that was outside.

"B-But please don't get mad, please Haou." He begged him as Haou blinked.

"_Just tell me Jaden._" He said as Jaden took a deep breath and let it out.

"I'm pregnant." He said as Haou's eyes widen and his mouth dropped open. In complete shock what his little brother just told him. He was speechless but couldn't help but sigh.

"_Jay..._"

"Please don't be like Mom!" He said as Haou became confused.

"_What do you mean?_"

"She kicked me out and cut my phone off. I was able to stay with Aster for a few hours and contact Dad. He was able to get his friend to take me in and...yeah." He said as Haou made a fist and stood up.

"_Where are their location! I am coming to stay with you!_" Haou said as Jehu looked over and Jaden's eyes widen.

"What! But Haou!" Jaden said as he was about to go on until Haou reply before he did.

"_No buts, Jaden! I am you're big brother and I will do **ANYTHING** for my little brother! You are family and you know family is the most important thing. Now, where are you! I am coming to stay with you._" Haou said as Jaden blinked and Jehu came out.

"But you're with Jehu. You can't leave him. You've both been traveling together and having a great time together. Why leave now?" He asked, a but upset about his brother's decision. Jehu himself was confused, but wanted to wait till Haou was finished talking to Jaden.

"_Little brother, Jehu and I have been traveling for nearly two years now. We've been everywhere and seen everything. It's time to return home and be with my brother and my future niece or nephew._" He said as Jaden started to feel tears fall from his eyes. Now feeling how much he's missed his brother.

"I-I-If it's what you want to do." He said as they spilled onto the ground. Jesse came out as soon as he heard Jaden crying.

"_We are. We'll see you soon._" And with that said, Haou hung up and looked at Jehu.

"Not a word. Start packing and we're heading to the airport in the morning for Japan. I'll explain as we pack." Haou said as he walked in and Jehu blinked.

Jaden hung up the phone and sighed. Jesse sat next to him and and put his arms around him.

"How'd it go?" Jesse asked as Jaden looked up at the sky with a smile.

"Haou's coming back. It's been nearly two years since I've seen him. Other than pictures, but really see him." Jaden said as Jesse wiped his tear away with his thumb. He smiled at him and knew he was excited for Haou to come back. He was somewhat excited for Jehu to come back, knowing he'll beat the hell out of him for getting Jaden pregnant.

"Bet you're excited. Come on, let's get you inside and sometimes to eat." Jesse said as Jaden nodded.

"Sounds good. I'm getting hungry." Jaden said as Jesse chuckled.

* * *

><p><em>The next day...<em>

Luna stood at the airport entrance, waiting for Haou and Jehu. Along with her was Jesse, who there there to spot his and Jaden's brothers.

"Hey thanks for coming with me, Luna." He said as she chuckled.

"No problem Jesse." She said with a smirk.

"I'm not even going to ask what's with the smirk." He said as she chuckled.

"Oh nothing. So...excited about next week?" She said as he nodded and realized something.

"So that's what the smirk is about." He said as she giggled.

"About time you figure it out." She said as Jesse felt dumb.

"Uhh...yeah I'm excited about next week. I'm going to see my child for the first time...other than the pics we already have." He said as she nodded.

"Yeah, it's exciting." She said as he blinked.

"How do you know? You've never had a baby." He said as she rolled her eyes.

"Remember, I do have little sisters. I remember when Mama and Daddy took all of us to one of Mama's check ups when she was with Katlina. We were all excited and then...when we finally got to see her on the screen, huge smiles crossed all of our faces because that was our new sister." She said with her eyes closed and she reopen them with a smile.

"You'll get that feeling when you get to see you're baby next week." She said with a wink and he nodded.

"I hope so. Hey it is my kid." He said with a laugh. He then spotted two teens walking towards them. One looking like Jesse, but with dark teal hair and orange eyes. The other one, looking like Jesse, was a dark two tone brunette with gold eyes. A huge smile crossed his face and waved to them.

"HEY! OVER HERE! JEHU! HAOU!" He shouted as they saw him and walked up to them. Just before Jesse could say anything, Jehu punched him in the arm.

"You dumbass!"

"Yeah I guess I deserved that." He said with a funny laugh. Luna shook her head.

"Jehu...not now." Haou said to his boyfriend who glared at him.

"Find find find." He said as he glanced at Luna and blinked. "Who's the chick?"

"*Nani? What did you just call me!" Luna asked as she grabbed him by his shirt.

"I called ya chick, chick." He said as her eyes became read and throw him across the room. He ended up hitting a wall and the other two froze.

"Errr...?" They wonder as they blinked.

"The names Luna, not chick. Now let's go. Jay's waiting." She said as she started to walk away. They blinked and Haou went to check on Jehu.

"Are you okay, Jehu?" He asked as Jehu shook his head and looked at Haou.

"I'm all good...ow." He said as Haou shook his head.

* * *

><p><em>Two hours later...Warrior mansion<em>

Jaden was impatiently for Haou and the others arrive. He couldn't wait to see his brother and...just catch up. He laid down and put a hand on his tiny belly.

"Ah come on! Where are they?" He asked as Luke walked in and heard Jaden.

"They should be arriving any minute, Jay." He said as Jaden sighed.

"I know...I just can't watch to see him! I'm really excited." He said as the door open. They both turned and Jaden stood up. Waiting for them to enter.

"Hey guys! We're back!" Luna's voice called out as they walked in. Jaden's eyes widen and covered his mouth.

"H-Haou?" He asked as Haou looked over to him and his eyes widen too.

"Jaden!" He said as he pushed Jesse aside and walked up to his brother. Jaden rushed to him and hugged him close. Finally getting to touch him after nearly 2 years. Haou returned the hugged and held him close.

"Haou..." Jadne said to him.

"Jaden, you do not know how I've long to see you in person again." He said as he looked at Haou and smirked. "How far along are you?"

"Nearly 11 weeks. Next week is a big week for us. We're going to find out the gender. Thanks to Dr. Seth having new technology and a strong machine, we can tell the gender a bit early." He said with a huge smile. "And...I want you to be there." Haou smiled at his brother and gave a nod.

"I'd be honor to, little bro." He said as Jaden smiled and hugged him closer.

"Well I see we have some guest." A voice called out. They turned and spotted Kelly and Jafar.

"Hello there! Welcome to our home. I am Jafar Warrior and this is my wife, Kelly Warrior." Jafar said as Haou's eyes widen.

"Wait...you mean...Dad called Jafar?" Haou asked Jaden as he nodded. Jafar blinked and looked closer.

"Oh my...Haou! Look at you! Why the last time I was you was when you were just a small child! How have you been!" Jafar asked, realizing it was Haou and how much he's grown.

"Find. Thanking for asking. And I take it that's one of the twins?" He asked, pointing to Luna who was looking over something with Sosuke. Jafar laughed and nodded.

"Yes sir. That is Luna right there." He said as Luna looked up and blinked before going back to what she was doing.

"Well...she's grown from the last time I saw her." He said as Jafar nodded.

"Yes. In a couple of months, Luna will be getting married." He said as Haou chuckled.

"Well congratulations to you Luna." He said as she nodded. He rolled his eyes. "Mr. Jafar, I want to ask if you have anymore rooms for myself and Jehu." Haou asked as Jafar nodded.

"Of course we do. Wanting to stay near you're brother?" He asked as Haou nodded.

"Yes. I want to stay with my brother and protect him." Haou said as he became angry.

"We told him what happen and the message from Hayden." Jesse said as Haou made a fist.

"I swear to god I will kill that bastard if he comes near my brother!" Haou said as Jehu put a hand on his shoulder to calm him down.

"A true older brother willing to protect his own brother." Jafar said as Haou nodded.

"Yes."

"Well...let us set up the both of you're room and we shall show you it." Kelly said as they nodded.

* * *

><p><em>That night...Haou and Jehu's new room<em>

"I still can't believe Jesse!" Jehu said, relaxing on the bed with his arms behind his back. Haou was on the floor and Jaden was on the window seat next to him.

"Jehu, you've said that for the 100th time. Give it a rest. Yes I can see why you can't believe Jesse, but still." Haou said as Jehu rolled his eyes.

"He just ruined his life." He said as he turned over. Haou rolled his eyes and throw a pillow at his head.

"Hush Jehu." Haou said as Jehu rolled his eyes.

"Whatever." Jehu said as he got up and left the room. Haou shook his head and looked up at his brother.

"Will...guess things haven't changed, huh?" Jaden asked as Haou chuckled.

"What do you think?" Haou asked his brother as Jaden rolled his eyes.

"I know." He said as he put his hand on his small belly and softly smile. Haou had never seen his brother like his before and smiled at him.

"You're excited?" He asked as Jaden nodded.

"Yeah...I can't wait to meet him or her."

"When is you're due date?"

"December 22 I think." Jaden said as Haou nodded who stared at Jaden's belly.

"May I, Jaden?" He asked as Jaden nodded.

"Of course! You are the uncle." He said as Haou put his hand on Jaden's tiny belly. Although there was no movement, a smile crossed his face and chuckled.

"You'll make a great parent, Jaden. No doute about it." Haou said as Jaden smiled.

"Thanks Haou."

* * *

><p><em>Unknown Location<em>

Hayden sat in a room, very irritated about Haou and Jehu returning from their travels so early.

"Damn you two." He hissed and hit his desk. "Oh well...my only main target is get Jaden to fall in love with me again and get rid of that Anderson!" But how was he going to? The Warriors had up their security and alarms.

"This is going to be harder...wait a minute! Why not this! I'll send a picture of myself and Jaden when we were still together to Jesse! Fix a few things up and BAM! He'll get so pissed off he'll break up with Jaden. It's simply prefect~." He said as he started up his computer and got to work.

* * *

><p>This does have MPreg so <strong>don't<strong> bash me for having it :) You're just making a fool out of yourself :D

*Nani means What in **Japanese**


	6. It's a

_But how was he going to? The Warriors had up their security and alarms._

_"This is going to be harder...wait a minute! Why not this! I'll send a picture of myself and Jaden when we were still together to Jesse! Fix a few things up and BAM! He'll get so pissed off he'll break up with Jaden. It's simply prefect~." He said as he started up his computer and got to work._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Six- It's a...<strong>

**Jaden's Point of View **

It's been a couple weeks since my brother and Jehu came back. I'm super excited because my brother is back, Jesse's with me and today we're going to find out the gender of our baby. Dr. Seth had to cancel our appointment but reschedule for us to come in when I'm 19 weeks along. Jesse wants a boy and I want a girl, though I know I'm going to win because I know it's a girl. Luke and Jesse ended up making a bet. If it was a boy, Luke couldn't talk to Jessica for a week. And if it was a girl, Jesse had to ware a dress for a whole day. I couldn't sleep at all last night, so I was still a bit tired. It was just Haou, Jesse, Jafar, Kelly and I going to the appointment. The others had other things to due, but can't wait to find out the gender. I'm super excited, yet nervous because Hayden knows where Dr. Seth is and knows everything. But...I'm not going to think about that. I want to focus on my child today and not Hayden.

I fell asleep on Jesse as we left the mansion and on the way to Dr. Seth. I was pretty tired and knew I was going to fall asleep about two more times when we get there. I just slept as we were on our way, a smile on my face. I was close to my lover and the Father of my child. I was also thinking about our child, knowing deep down it was a girl and couldn't wait to see Jesse in a dress for a whole day. We arrived about 20 minutes later and did what we did the first time. I was signed in, we waited, I got called, weight, lead to a room and I fell asleep again as we waited. It only felt like I got to sleep or a minute when I was woken up by Jesse. Though...it was really fifteen minutes actually.

"Well good to see you again Jaden." Seth said as we shook hands. "And I see you brought two more people with you! I am Dr. Seth Warrior and you two are?"

"I'm Jesse and that's Jay's older brother, Haou." Jess introduced them both to the doctor.

"And you are the Father, Jesse. Am I correct?" He asked as Jesse nodded.

"Yes sir I am!" He said with a smile. I smiled at him, so happy that he was here with me today. To find out the gender of our child.

"Very nice to meet you now. Deeply sorry about canceling our appointment from earlier. I had to tend to some other very important things" Seth apologize to us.

"It's alright. You had other things to do." I said as Seth chuckled.

" Well then, at least someone understands. So...Jaden, if you would please lay down. And Jafar, turn off the lights so we can see the ultrasound screen." He said as I did what I was told. Seth got the ultrasound ready before Jafar turned the light off. I dropped again when he put the cold jell on. He nodded to Jafar and the lights went out. Jesse and Haou both were by my sides, Jesse having his hand on my shoulder and Haou had his hand on my arm. My eyes were close as Seth looked for our baby. It was taking longer then last time.

"Is the baby still there?" I heard Jesse asked, scared about what he'll say.

"Yes, just having a hard time...oh! Found it." He said as I left a sigh of relief that he found our child. Thank god! I looked up and saw how bigger it was last time I saw it. He softly smiled at the screen and then at Jesse.

"Wow...I can't believe that's our baby, Jay." Jesse said to me as I nodded. He kissed my cheek as I softly blushed and we turned back to the screen.

"Alright, there's the head, eyes, nose, mouth, and a hand." He pointed out and showed us. I couldn't help but smile as he pointed them out. He pointed the foot out which made me giggle for some reason. I don't know why though.

"Alright, what do we think it is?" Seth asked us.

"I say girl." I said as Jesse shook his head.

"No, it's a boy." Jesse said as I rolled my eyes.

"You just don't want to ware a dress for a whole day." I said as Seth blinked.

"Okay, let me hear the bets." Seth said as Haou shook his head.

"Luke and Jesse beted if it was a girl, Jesse had to ware a dress for the whole day and if it was a boy, Luke couldn't talk to Jessica." Haou said as Seth laughed.

"That sounds just like Luke. Haou, since you're the uncle, what do you think?" Seth asked my brother.

"I'd like to see Jesse in a dress so I'm going to say girl." Haou said as Jesse shook his head. I laughed.

"Kelly? Jafar? What would you like to see them have?" Seth asked them.

"It'd be nice to see them have a little girl." Kelly said as Jafar nodded.

"Yes."

"You guys just want to see me in a dress!" Jesse said as we all laughed.

"Oh it's not just that, Jesse." Kelly said with a giggle as he rolled his eyes.

"Can we just find out the gender." Jesse said as he facepalm. Seth chuckled and checked the gender. A HUGE smirk crossed his face.

"Congratulations...it's a baby girl." He said as we all gasped.

"I was right!"

"Oh god no! Please recheck and make sure it's a boy and not a girl!" Jesse said as I glared at him and he looked at him.

"Do you have a problem with having a daughter?" I asked as Jesse blinked, never seeing me glare like that.

"No! No! Nothing! In fact, I'm happy! Boy I can't wait to see what kind of dress Luke is going to make me ware!" He said as I smirked and looked back at the screen. Knowing I was going to win from now on. I couldn't wait to see Jesse in a dress which is going to be the best. After getting our next appointment and the picture of our daughter, we headed back. Haou and I were talking about how we had to tell our Dad and how excited he'd be. I couldn't wait to get home and tell the others. When we came in, we all gasped. The living area was a mess.

"What the?" Kelly gasped as Jafar went in farther and looked around.

"**AKO! YOKO! LUCAS! LOUIS! TIFA! REX! HUDSON! KATLINA! ANYONE!**" He called out. Haou held me close, knowing something happen. Jehu grabbed his gun, yes, Jehu carries a gun with him, don't ask why. He went up the stairs and spotted someone and started to shot. But the next thing I knew, I was looking up at my ex-boyfriend, Hayden. His hair was longer and had red highlights.

"Who are you and where are our children!" Jafar order as Hayden chuckled.

"They're all find. None of them are even here." He said as Haou held onto me closer, his eyes glowing.

"**HAYDEN! YOU BASTARD!**" Haou yelled as he looked down and saw us. Hayden smirked and saw my stomach.

"Well...hello sweetie." He said to me as I looked away from him and Jehu pointed his gun at him.

"You shut the hell up! He ain't with you anymore so don't call him that!" He said as Hayden looked back at him and then back at me. He started to walk down the stairs and Jehu followed him, but when he pulled the trigger, nothing came out.

"Damnit! I'm out!" He said as Hayden smirk and started to get closer to me. I held onto Haou closer and he held me closer.

"Stay away from him! I swear touch him and I'LL KILL YOU!" Haou shouted as he stopped.

"I am here to tell you in person, honey...you will be my again! Just you wait and see." He said as he kicked Haou hard which caused him to let go of me and Hayden caught me. Jesse and Jehu started to rush to me and so did Haou. But they all gasped when they saw him kiss me. I didn't let me in my mouth but tried to get away. Haou and Jehu were the first to get to me and Jehu forced him off me. Jesse jumped over them and held me close as Jehu punched him. A fight broke out and the next thing I saw, two of the others were back and were in the fight. Luke and Louis. Hayden got beat to the point where he couldn't take it anymore and disappeared.

"Where the hell did he go!" Luke said as they looked around. Louis came to my side and checked on me.

"How are you feeling, Jay?" He asked me as I shakely looked at him.

"S-scared." He said as Louis glared over to where Hayden had stood.

"Well...let's start cleaning up." Kelly said as Jafar nodded.

"Jaden, go up and rest." Jafar said as I nodded. Haou and Jesse came up with me as the others started to clean up.

* * *

><p><em>That night...<em>

That night, I was laying down with Jesse when our door open. We looked up and saw the twins come in, along with Rex and Tifa. I sat up as they came in.

"We heard what happen." Luna said as I looked down and Lilly and Tifa came over to us and sat down.

"Everything's going to be alright." Lilly said. As much as I wanted to believe her, I couldn't.

"I want to believe you, but I can't. Look what happen!" I said as they understood.

"Jaden, we do have an idea. But we need you're permission to do it." Rex said as I looked up at him and blinked.

"What?" I asked them.

"Tia and I can put a protection spell around your baby if you want. If anything happens to you, you're baby will be find." Rex said as my eyes widen and I looked at Jesse. Jesse was looking at them, in shock.

"You can do that?" He asked as they nodded. Jesse looked at me. "What do you say, Jay?" He asked me as I looked down at my belly and put my arms around it. I wanted my daughter to be safe and sound no matter what. I'd do anything to protect her and then I looked to them. I gave a nod.

"Anything for our daughter." I said as they nodded. They both kneeled down and put their hands on my belly. They started to whisper something and their hands started to glow. My eyes widen as they did the spell. They hands stopped glowing and they stood up.

"Done." Rex said as I blinked.

"Really?" They nodded to me.

"Yup. If you get kicked in that area, she'll be find." Tifa said as Rex nodded.

"Jaden, things will be alright. Hayden caught his off guard this time, but we're trained fighters. We'll make sure he doesn't come near you or you're daughter." Luna said as I listen carefully to her words. I weakly smiled at her. I believed them this time. All I care about now is the safely of our child. I nodded to her.

"Okay Luna." I said as they nodded.

"Good. Get some rest now." Lilly said as I nodded and they left. Jesse made some room for me next to him. I snuggled closed to him and started to fall asleep.

"Good night Jay. I love you." He said to me as I smiled. I looked up to him before falling asleep and kissed his cheek.

"Night Jesse. I love you too." And I started to fall asleep. Close to my soulmate.

* * *

><p>This does have MPreg so <strong>don't<strong> bash me for having it :) You're just making a fool out of yourself :D

WAI w It's a girl 8D


	7. The Drama Starts

_"Good. Get some rest now." Lilly said as I nodded and they left. Jesse made some room for me next to him. I snuggled closed to him and started to fall asleep._

_"Good night Jay. I love you." He said to me as I smiled. I looked up to him before falling asleep and kissed his cheek._

_"Night Jesse. I love you too." And I started to fall asleep. Close to my soulmate._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seven- The Drama Starts<strong>

Hayden made the finishing touches of his plans. With an evil grin, he finished up uploading his photo to his phone. He was one step closer to having Jaden back in his arms. The picture he picked was him and Jaden together, Jaden in Hayden's arms, blushing as Hayden kissed his lover's neck. He had edited to make it look like they were in Jaden's new room and his stomach to look like he was three months along. He also edited the quality of the picture to make it look like it was take this year then a few years ago. When it was in his phone, he evilly smirk and started to press in Jesse's number. When he finished pressing in the message, he sent it.

"Now...the waiting game begins." Hayden said as he evilly laughed.

* * *

><p><em>Warrior's Maison...<em>

"I want it to be something that I know we'll like, but I mainly like." Jaden said as he, Jesse, Kelly and the girls discussed the nursery and Jesse looked over to Jaden.

"Don't we both have to agree on the theme?" Jesse asked as Jaden looked at him.

"Who's carring her? Me or you?" Jaden asked as Jesse sighed. He knew Jaden would win no matter what.

"I know I know, but still. Can we BOTH agree on what our child's room will be?" He asked as his phone beeped. He wait till he got an answer from Jaden to look at it.

"Well...yeah, that's a better idea." He said as Jesse nodded as they started to talk about ideas while Jesse check his phone. His eyes widen when he saw the picture he got. Jaden and Hayden...and Jaden was pregnant. He looked at the message below.

_Together forever...no matter what! Our love is strong and we'll be together...forever. _

Jesse wanted to drop the phone, but couldn't. He closed his phone, feeling angry, upset and betrayed by Jaden. He'd confront him when it was only them.

"I think duel monsters would be prefect! Using my and Jesse's!" Jaden said as Jesse blinked and walked over to them.

"So we have a theme?" Jesse asked as they nodded.

"Our duel monsters!" Jaden said excitedly and put his hands on his belly with a huge smile on his face. Jesse had to force a smile at Jaden.

"Sounds good. I like the idea." He said as Jaden smiled.

"When can we start shopping for the furniture?" Jaden asked the girls.

"Well...we can go later on." Kelly said. "Sound good?"

"Yeah it does!"

"Alright then, we'll come and get you when it's time to go, alright dear?" She asked as he nodded. They walked out, only leaving Jaden and Jesse.

"Okay Jaden! We need to talk!" Jesse said as Jaden turned to him and blinked.

"Sure. What do you want to talk about?" He asked as Jesse got his phone out and showed him the picture. Jaden's mouth dropped open. "What the hell? Who sent you that!"

"Oh so you know about it?" He asked hashly.

"**NO!**" Jaden shouted. "Jesse I swear I have no idea where or who sent that!"

"Well take a closer look Jaden!"

"I know who they are but still! Jesse, I'd never go behind you're back like that! I'd never go back to Hayden!" Jaden said as Jesse stared at him.

"Then why the hell are you pregnant here! LOOK!" He said as he pointed to the edited belly.

"I don't know why! Jesse! I would never go back to Hayden after what he did to me!"

"Or will you because of what he did to you! You probably liked it!"

"**I DID NOT FUCKING LIKE IT! NOW WILL YOU FUCKING LISTEN TO ME! I DO NOT WHY WHERE THE PICTURE CAME FROM! I WOULD NEVER GO BEHIND YOUR BACK! I LOVE YOU! FOREVER AND EVER! I'D NEVER GO BEHIND YOU'RE BACK! I HATE HAYDEN! YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE I WANT TO BE WITH! WE'RE HAVING A BABY IN DECEMBER! WHY WOULD I GO BEHIND YOU'RE BACK!**" Jaden shouted which caused Jesse to jump a bit. Tears ran down Jaden's face and he fell on his knees. Jesse watched as Jaden cried and felt so bad now. He fell to his knees too and held Jaden close.

"I'm sorry Jaden. I'm so sorry." He whispered in Jaden's ear.

"I'd never go behind you're back, Jesse. I swear I'd never go back to Hayden. You're my only love I'd want to be with. We're having a baby and that's a symbol of how much I love you." Jaden said as Jesse smiled, knowing Jaden was right. Jesse pulled him into a hug and held him close.

"I'm so sorry Jaden. I believe you." He said as he kissed his forehead. Jaden looked up and smiled.

"I love you Jesse. Forever and ever."

"And I love you too, Jaden. Forever and ever." He said as they kissed.

* * *

><p><em>Unknown Location<em>

"**DAMNIT!**" Hayden hissed as he slamed his fist on his desk. "That didn't work! I need to find another convincing picture!" Hayden looked through all his files of him and Jaden. He looked until he narrow it down to two. Him and Jaden making out and the night everything happen. Him on top of Jaden, licking his face and Jaden blushing and moaning. Hayden developed an evil plan.

"Prefect~ I'll send these's to Jesse and if I remember correctly..." He searched through his videos and found the last one. From that night. He watched it and evilly smirked. "I'll edit these and send it to Anderson! These WILL convince him and break up with my boyfriend and come back to me!" He said as he started to edit all three.

* * *

><p><em>Warrior's Mansion...Two weeks later<em>

Jesse was watching a movie with Jaden who had fallen asleep in their room. Jesse was getting bored with the movie and needed to do something. He wished the furniture would come so they could put it together, but it was all custom order and they had gotten word that the crib and changing station was finished and it would take another two weeks for EVERYTHING to be finished. He sighed and sat up. Just as he sat up, Jesse got a text message. He open his phone and open the message. His eyes widen when he saw Hayden and Jaden making out. But he didn't believe it so he deleted it. Just after he put his phone away, his phone range again. He sighed and open the message. This time, he nearly dropped his phone when he saw the picture of them. Hayden on top of Jaden and Jaden seemed to be enjoying it. He looked at Jaden and was about to say something when he got a video message. He blinked and went into the nursery. He closed the door and pressed play.

Jesse's mouth dropped open when he saw what was going on. He dropped his phone and started to back up.

"No! No! H-he swore he wouldn't go back to him! Oh my god...how could he!" He said as he couldn't believe Jaden. The rest of the video played and a tear fell down from Jesse's face. Now...he knew the truth. Jaden didn't love him anymore. Just because he was pregnant with his child, he still loved Hayden.

"Jesse? Where are you?" Jaden's voice called out. Jesse's angry started to grow. He picked up his phone and waited for Jaden to come in. Jaden open the nursery door and smiled at him while rubbing his eye.

"Hey there you are." He said as he yawned. "What are you doing in here?...Jesse?"

"What the hell Jaden! I thought you said you didn't go behind my back!" He hissed at him. Jaden blinked.

"What are you talking about?" He asked as Jesse showed him the photo. "Jesse! Like I said I don't know where they came from but I wouldn't go behind you're back!"

"Oh yeah! EXPLAIN THIS!" He said as he pressed play and the video started. Jaden watched and his mouth dropped open.

"J-J-Jesse..." He started as a tear fell down.

"Don't Jesse me! Because you know what! You're still in love with Hayden aren't you!"

"NO I'M NOT! I HATE THAT BASTARD!"

"Well if you hate him so much, why'd you let him fuck you like this! Jaden I can't believe you went behind my back like this! I thought we were soulmates!" Jesse said in anger.

"We are! Jesse please! Let me-" Jaden started but Jesse cut him off.

"NO! Jaden! You went behind my back and now...I can't trust you anymore! I'm sorry but I can't be with someone I can't trust anymore." Jesse said as Jaden gasped and covered his mouth. Tears starting to form in the corner of his eyes.

"Please no Jesse!" Jaden begged him.

"No Jaden...I'm sorry...but we're through!" Jesse said as the tear fell and Jesse stormed out of the room. Jaden followed him. Begging him not to go.

"PLEASE JESSE NO! PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME!" He begged at the top of the stairs as Jesse made it to the bottom of the stairs. Tears were falling as if they were waterfalls. Jesse looked at him and shook his head.

"Like I said...I can't be with someone who goes behinds my back. I'm sorry Jaden." Jesse said as he open the door and left. Jaden fell to his knees and screamed. Haou and Jafar rushed out when they heard Jaden crying. Haou was the first to him.

"Jaden? What's wrong!" He asked as Jaden clang onto Haou and cried in his chest. Haou was now very confussed.

"What in the name of Ra just happen here!" Jehu asked as he and the Warrior boys came out.

"J-Jesse broke up with me for something I didn't do!" Jaden cried as they all gasped. All shock.

"**WHAT! OH THAT FUCKING DOES IT! HE IS SO FUCKING DEAD!**" Jehu shouted as he start to the door, but was stopped by Rex.

"Not now. Stay with you're brother and try to calm him down right now. We'll deal with Jesse." Rex said as Jehu made a fist, but went up to Jaden and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Now what am I going to due Haou? I'm going to be a single Mother now and...she'll never know her Dad." He cried in Haou's chest. Haou laid his head on his brother's head and rubbed his back. Haou looked at his lover and Jehu sighed.

"Come on Jay, calm down. You've got us to help take care of the baby." Jehu said as Jaden cried more and more.

"I want Jesse back now! I don't want to go through this alone." He cried.

"And you don't, little brother. I'm here, Jehu's here, the Warrior's are here, Dad will be back by the time you have her...we're all here. You don't have to go through his alone." Haou said to calm his brother down.

"No, I want Jesse to be here. It's not the same without him here!" Jaden cried as he dug his nails into Haou's chest.

"Haou, bring you brother down here. The girls are on their way to comfort him." Jafar said as Haou nodded. Haou stood up with Jaden in his arms and Jehu behind him. Jehu wanting to go get his brother so badly, but had to stay here and help them calm Jaden down.

* * *

><p><em>Unknown Location<em>

"YES! SUCCESS! Jaden will be MY now!" Hayden celebrated. "Now...to get Jaden to trust me again. Hmmm...let's see." Hayden started to think of many ways to get Jaden to trust him again. He thought and thought. It was only five months until Jaden had his and Jesse's baby. How would he do it? At least half an hour passed until he got an idea.

"Why not...I send small gifts to him. To comfort him. Like a stuff animal or duel monsters. Then...if he accepts, then I'll come in person and gain his trust! And then his brother's and everyone else! Prefect~!" Hayden said as he grabbed his coat to go into town. A smirk on his face.

* * *

><p>This does have MPreg so <strong>don't<strong> bash me for having it :) You're just making a fool out of yourself :D

I know I haven't mention the duel monsters, but I didn't know where to put them, so...here they are!

=O Jesse broke up with Jaden! How could he!


	8. Healing a Broken Heart

_It was only five months until Jaden had his and Jesse's baby. How would he do it? At least half an hour passed until he got an idea._

_"Why not...I send small gifts to him. To comfort him. Like a stuff animal or duel monsters. Then...if he accepts, then I'll come in person and gain his trust! And then his brother's and everyone else! Prefect~!" Hayden said as he grabbed his coat to go into town. A smirk on his face._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eight- Healing a Broken Heart<strong>

_Journal Entery_

_It's been about a week since Jesse broke up with me and it's been hard on me. I...I just don't understand why. And I don't even remember those pictures of me and Hayden! He HAD to have edit them to make Jesse jealous and broke up with me. *Sigh* Just a few days after the brake up, I started to bleed and was rushed to the private hospital where I was going to have our baby. I was so scared I was losing her. Haou and Jehu came with me and the other's followed. It took nearly the whole night and half of the next day to find out if she was going to make it or not.  
>She was.<br>Thank god! It turned out I was stressed and that caused me to bleed. Seth put me on bed rest which sucks! But...it's for her. But...does upset me that Jesse's not here with me. *Sighs* I wanted him to be here with me so we can name her and. Which reminds me I need to start looking at names for her. The others are doing the best to cheer me up. Haou hasn't left my side since I got back from the hospital and won't leave until Seth gives me the okay to be off bed rest. Jehu went home and talk...well...yelled at Jesse about the break up. From what Jesse's told him, he doesn't want to do anything with me and he's glad she's find.  
>Well...I'm going to relax in the tub right now. More later on...<br>Jaden Yuki_

Jaden set his journal down and looked at Haou, who was taking a small nap. He didn't want to wake him up so he went onto the bathroom. As the water ran and got to a relaxing feel, Jaden looked in the full body mirror. Looking at how big he was. He did look kind of small, which did worry him. But...he thought it was nothing. He sighed and Kuriboh and Yubel appeared.

"_Is everything alright, my dear?_" Yubel asked Jaden as he shrugged.

"I guess. It's just...I just lost my boyfriend and could had lost my daughter. I...so much has been going on." He said as he sighed

"_Things will get better, my dear._" She said as he sighed. They both disappeared and Jaden finished getting undressed. He slipped into the tub and let a sigh of relief out.

"This feels good." He said as he closed his eyes and started to think of names. So many names ran through his head, he couldn't chose one! He laid his head back and sighed. He couldn't do this alone. A tear fell down as he thought of some of the name Jesse had thought of before he broke up with him.

'_Sakura..._' He thought as he sighed. '_I still love him, but he broke my heart. Well...maybe I can put that as her middle name right now until I find a better name._'

Jaden sank deeper into the tub and just relaxed. He didn't think of anything and just blew those away. Kuriboh appeared and Jaden turned to his spirit partner.

"Hey Kuriboh."

"_Kuri?_" Kuriboh asked him.

"I guess...my heart is still hurting. But...Jesse thinks I cheated on him and left me. So...I'm going to have to start healing my broke heart." He said as Kuriboh looked sadden by what Jaden said.

"_Kuri..._"

"I'll be find Kuriboh. As long as I have you, Yubel, and the others, my heart will be healed in no time! Especially our baby." He said as he put a hand on his belly and smiled softly at it. Kuriboh then looked at Jaden with a happy face and left Jaden alone. After his bath, Jaden changed back into his cloths and came out to see Haou awake. Haou turned around when he heard the bathroom door open and saw Jaden.

"Oh thank god!" He said as Jaden blinked.

"Huh?"

"When I woke up, you were gone! Geez Jay! I nearly had a heart attack." He said as he put his hand over his chest.

"Oh...sorry. I didn't want to wake you. I was just in the bathroom taking a bath. No need to freak out Haou." He said as he scratched the back of his head.

"Jaden, what if something happen to you?" He asked as Jaden sighed.

"Here we go again." Jaden said as he sat down in the chair that was near him. Haou rolled his eyes.

"Okay, never mind. Next time you go somewhere, please just tell me." Haou said as Jaden nodded.

"Okay..." He said as Haou sighed and came over to his brother. "Jay..."

"I'm find. Really."

"No you're not. How's your heart?" He asked as Jaden looked down.

"Still broken. But it's healing...slowly." He said as Haou nodded and held his brother close.

"You know...even thought Jesse isn't here, you've still got a piece of him." He said as Jaden looked up.

"I do?" Jaden asked as Haou nodded and pointed to Jaden's belly.

"She is. Remember little bro, no matter what, she'll heal you're broken heart." Haou said as Jaden blinked, but smiled. He put a hand on his belly and smiled.

"Yeah. I guess." He said as Haou stood up and nodded.

"You want to come downstairs? I think Luna needs some help." Haou asked as Jaden nodded. Jaden saw when they got to the top of the stairs that Sosuke was also helping her. He had a feeling they both were working on wedding plans. He sighed and remember that Jesse had promised they'd get married someday. But now...it seems like that wasn't going to happen. He closed his eyes and up a hand on his belly, he reopen them and had to put on a smile. He walked down and smiled at the both of them. Just a few days before his little girl is born, Luna and Sosuke will be getting married. They looked up and Luna softly smiled at him.

"Hey Jay. How you holding up?" She asked as him sat next to Haou and forced a smile.

"I'll be okay." Jaden said as he put his hand on his small belly. He saw them give a nod and both look back at the laptop.

"Is there anything-" Haou started but when he looked over to Jaden. He notice he was had both his hands on his stomach and seemed to be zoning out. "Jaden?"

Jaden look up at him and a smile start to cross his face. They all blinked.

"She's moving." Jaden finally spoke as they blinked until they realized what he just said.

"She is?" Haou asked as Jaden nodded. Haou was about to put his hand on Jaden's belly, but stop. "May I?"

"Of course Haou! You are her uncle." He said as Haou nodded and put his hand on his belly. His eyes widen and smirked.

"She is." Haou said as Luna and Sosuke smiled.

"I can tell you're broken heart is healing because of her." Luna said as Jaden nodded and laid back. Closing his eyes as he felt her move around in him. Just then...

"Mr. Yuki..." Sebastian said as both Haou and Jaden looked over.

"Which one?" Haou asked.

"Your younger brother."

"Yes?"

"This was left on the front porch. I did not see who left it there, but it is most certainly for you." He said as he handed the stuff duel monster to him. It was a Watapon and had a note. He _hoped_ it was from Jesse, but he'd find out when he read the note.

_Jaden,_

_I know I might be too late to say this...  
>I'm sorry about what happen that night...Please, find the kindness in your heart and forgive me if you can. I can understand if you won't. Who wouldn't? Please accept this gift I give to you. A Watapon. I wanted to get you a Kuriboh, but they were out.<em>

_Hayden_

Jaden glared at the note and crumbled it up.

"I will **_never_** forgive you, Hayden!" He hissed as he stood up slowly with the plushie in his hand.

"Where are you going? Who's the plushie from?" Haou asked as he stood up.

"Back upstairs to rest and...it's from Hayden." Jaden said as Haou's eyes widen as Jaden went up with the plushie in his arm. He was just going to keep the plushie for the nursery. He would never forgive him for what he did to him that night. He walked into his room and put the plushie next to a few photos. Jesse and him, the first ultrasound and the newest one. The other ones were on the other nightstand. He laid down and sighed. He picked up the baby book and started to look through names for his daughter. Knowing when he names his daughter and when she comes into the world and is safe and sound in his arms, his broken heart would be back to normal.

* * *

><p>This does have MPreg so <strong>don't<strong> bash me for having it :) You're just making a fool out of yourself :D


	9. There's a Problem

_"Back upstairs to rest and...it's from Hayden." Jaden said as Haou's eyes widen as Jaden went up with the plushie in his arm. He was just going to keep the plushie for the nursery. He would never forgive him for what he did to him that night. He walked into his room and put the plushie next to a few photos. Jesse and him, the first ultrasound and the newest one. The other ones were on the other nightstand. He laid down and sighed. He picked up the baby book and started to look through names for his daughter. Knowing when he names his daughter and when she comes into the world and is safe and sound in his arms, his broken heart would be back to normal._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Nine- There's a Problem<strong>

_Journal Entry_

_It's been about three weeks since the brake up and I'm starting to smile again. I'm still heart broken, but not as bad from before. Kelly says she's worry about me. Why? Because I look smaller then I should be. I'm about to be 6 months next week and I look like I'm just about to be 5 months. I don't know if I should be worried, but I don't know. I haven't gotten anymore gifts from Hayden which is good. I hope that bastard dies and goes to hell! I'm never going to forgive him for-  
><strong>A- For what happen that night<br>And B- Making Jesse break up with him! I could NEVER forgive him!  
><strong>But...anyways...  
>Today I'm really excited! I'm going for another ultrasound! Haou, Jehu are coming with me and this time, it's just Kelly who's coming. Jafar is on a business trip right now in Thailand. But Renn is coming with us since he offered.<br>I can't wait to see my baby girl again :D Maybe a name will pop in my head when I see her!  
>Jaden Yuki<em>

Jaden put his journal aside and put a hand on his small belly. Luca was moving, but something in him made him worry. What _IF _there was a problem with the way she was growing. Would they have to deliver her WAY before her due date? Would she even survive? So many questions ran through his head. Jaden felt like he was going to cry at any moment because of this.

"Please god. Don't let anything be wrong with her. I don't want to be stress anymore." He prayed. Seriously hoping nothing was wrong. The door open and Jaden looked over to see who it was. It was Luna and Kelly.

"Jay, you okay?" Luna asked as they walked over to him and sat next to him.

"Jaden dear, we heard what you just said." Kelly said as she put a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm just worried that's something wrong with her. I don't want anything to be wrong with her. I want her to be healthy and..." He said as he couldn't finish his sentence.

"I know, Jaden. I've been though five pregnancies myself. I know the feeling. You want your child to be healthy and unharmed. I know the feeling. It can be a scared when you have to deliver early before the due date. I should know. Katlina was born four months early because of my blood pressure. But you have all the rights to be worried. It is you're first pregnancy and first child. But you don't have to worry." Kelly said as Jaden looked at her and then to Luna.

"Leave the worrying to Seth." She said with a wink and thumbs up. Jaden looked down and chuckled. Why did the Warriors have senses of humor that always made cheered him up? He looked at them and nodded.

"Okay." He said in a positive way. They nodded and stood up.

"Come now, lunch it ready and we'll head out to see Dr. Seth." Kelly said as Jaden nodded and followed them.

* * *

><p><em>Later on...<em>

Jaden was laying down on the table, eyes closed. Trying to catch up on some sleep. Haou was on Jaden's left side while Jehu was next to Haou. Kelly and Renn were in the chairs were there. Haou and Jehu were talking quietly for some reason which made Jaden wonder if something was going on. Though...he'd ask them later on what they were talking about. The door open and Seth walked in.

"Hello hello! How is everyone doing?" Seth asked as he went to the sink and washed his hands.

"Good."

"Tired."

"Excited!"

"Bored."

"Excellent." All said as Seth nodded and dried his hands.

"Good to see you again, Renn. How are you're wedding plans coming along!" He asked as Jaden, Haou and Jehu turned to him.

"Find. The big day is January 20th." He said as they blinked.

"Wait? You're getting married too?" Jehu asked as Renn nodded.

"They're keeping it quite." Kelly said as Renn nodded. Just before they could say something, Seth put a hand on Jaden's belly which caused him to jump because of his cold glove.

"Deeply sorry." He said as he felt around. He somewhat had a concern look on his face, causing Jaden to worry a bit. "Well...let's take a look at the baby." The lights went out and the ultrasound was turned out. Seth moved the knob like thing on Jaden's belly as he searched for the baby. When Seth finally found her, a huge smile crossed Jaden's face when he saw her. Haou smiled at his brother and laid his head on Jehu's shoulder. All looking at her. Seth was doing a few thing when he saw how much she weight.

"What the?" He said as they all snapped their heads toward Seth.

"I-Is there something wrong?" Jaden asked as Seth didn't look at Jaden but grabbed a chart and looked at it. Comparing the weight on the screen and the one on the chart. Haou took Jaden's hand who squeezed the hell out of it.

"A-Ah. Jaden. Too tight." He said as Jaden let it go a bit and Jehu chuckled. "Jehu, not now."

"Seth, what's wrong?" Kelly asked as he made a few notes.

"I'm not going to sugar cote it but...it appears the baby is underweight. She's just getting to 11 ounces when she should be about a pound." Seth said as Jaden's mouth dropped open and felt a tear fall.

"It's all my fault." He said as he laid his head back and Haou stood up, stroking his brother's forehead.

"Not it's not, Jaden. Don't you dare blame you're self." Haou said as Jaden blinked and took deep breaths. He nodded to his brother.

"D-do you have tot deliver her?" Jaden asked, scared by the answer.

"No, but I'm just concern about her gaining weight. How are you eating?" He asked as Jaden shrugged.

"By what I've seen, he's been eating normally." Haou said as Kelly nodded.

"Yes. He's been eating what you've recommended for him. I don't see why she'd stop gaining weight all a sudden." Kelly said as Seth nodded.

"That's what I want to know why. Maybe what I recommended doesn't have all what she needs." Seth said as he looked at the screen.

"It can't be. I had eaten that when I was pregnant with the others and they gained weight find." Kelly said as Seth sighed.

"Or it could be that she isn't receiving the nutrition from the food." Seth said as Jaden hope that wasn't it. Seth called in Zack and explain what was wrong and what they should do. Jaden was worried and felt like he was going to be sick. Haou held him close and rocked him while Jaden prayed something could be done for her to gain weight. It seemed like forever when they finally came up with a solution.

"Please, Mrs. Warrior, Mr. Yuki, please come with us." Zack said as they nodded. Kelly, Jaden and Haou walked into Seth's office while Renn and Jehu watched outside. Jaden's hands were shaking, scared what they were going to say.

"As you know, you're child is not growing and is not gaining weight." Seth said as Jaden nodded.

"Yes. Is there anything I could do? Like...eat twice as much?" He asked as Seth shook his head.

"I'm afraid not. With the diet I've put you on, the needed nutrition is not getting to you're daughter. So what we're going to do is give some liquids to drink before you eat. It'll take the nutrition and bring it to you're daughter." Seth said as Jaden nodded.

"Are there any side effects?" Haou asked as they nodded. "And they are?"

"Weakness, sleepy more offend then usual and more mood swings." Seth said as they nodded.

"Very well."

"I'll take anything for my baby to gain the right amount of weight." Jaden said as they gave a nod.

"We'll give you a two week supplies. I want you to come back in two weeks and we'll see if we can take you off it or have to keep you on it." Zack said as they nodded again. Jaden put a hand on his belly and sighed.

'_Please sweetie...gain some weight! You really need this!_' Jaden thought to himself as they returned home. He looked out the window and thought about what happen today. Now wishing Jesse was with him.

* * *

><p><em>That night...<em>

Jaden had just finished drinking the liquid Seth came him and was waiting for dinner to come up. Jaden didn't really want to go downstairs for dinner, so one of the Warriors was going to bring him his dinner. He really wanted Jesse to be here with him, but he knew he didn't want to talk to him. He looked over to the plushie Hayden gave him. He blinked and walked over to it. He picked it up and went to the window seat with it. He stared at it and sigh. He put it down and sighed. There was a knock on the door and Tifa enter with his tray.

"Dinner is ready!" She said as Jaden smiled and took the tray.

"Thanks Tifa." He said as she notice something wrong.

"You okay?" She asked as he sighed.

"I just wish Jesse was here with me right now. I know he'd be worry." Jaden said as Tifa nodded.

"Yeah. Jehu told us what happen. She'll gain weight. You got to believe, Jaden." She said as he nodded.

"I know. I've got faith in my little girl." He said as Tifa smiled and nodded.

"You better." She said as he chuckled. He went on eating and Tifa went down to enjoy dinner with her family. After Jaden ate, he went into the bathroom where he took a relaxing bath. After he finished drying off, he looked at his stomach and frowned. But took a deep breath.

"You'll be better, sweetheart. I just know it." He said to his belly as he smiled when he started to fell her move around.

* * *

><p>This does have MPreg so <strong>don't<strong> bash me for having it :) You're just making a fool out of yourself :D

If the problem doesn't make any sense, sorry ._. I tried to find something, but didn't find anything ^^;


	10. Decorating the Nursery

_He went on eating and Tifa went down to enjoy dinner with her family. After Jaden ate, he went into the bathroom where he took a relaxing bath. After he finished drying off, he looked at his stomach and frowned. But took a deep breath._

_"You'll be better, sweetheart. I just know it." He said to his belly as he smiled when he started to fell her move around._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Ten- Decorating the Nursery<strong>

_Journal Entery_

_So much has been going on this I last wrote. I'm six months along now and getting excited that only in four months, I'll be a Mother...well Father. I'm...just super excited. But...to the point! About a week since my last appointment where I found out my baby girl was underweight. She should had been almost a pound. But she wasn't even close. She weight 11 ounces when she should had been about a pound. That got me really worry if it was me who was doing it. So...Dr. Seth and Dr. Zack gave me some liquids that'll make her grow. It takes what she needs and give it straight to her. God...I was so worried. Next week, we have to go back and see if she's gain any. I'm hoping she has.  
>Jehu had texted Jesse and explained to him what happen...<br>Jesse's worried too.  
>He wishes all the best to her and hoped I was okay. God...why couldn't he see that I didn't cheat on him and still love him with all my heart. But...at least he hoped I was okay and not getting stressed about it.<br>Well...today is going to be fun :D We're going furniture shopping! The custom one was damaged badly and reported it. They took it back and offered to get it fixed, but Kelly said no.  
>So today, we're going to where Kelly had gotten all the other's baby furniture. All the girls are coming since the boys have to get fitted for their tuxes and a few are getting kimonos XD Oh but Jafar's coming! Oh and my brother and Jehu XD This place can custom make stuff and it'll be deliver in a few hours! I can't wait! The girls are also going to be painting the room when we get back! I can be in there when they paint it because they use an odorless that won't hurt her :) I'm super excited!<br>Jaden Yuki_

"JADEN! COME ON! TIME TO HEAD OUT" Jaden heard Tifa call out. He put his journal up and slowly got it. Seth said it was okay for him to go as long as he did take breaks. He came down and only find Kelly and Haou.

"Where's everyone else?" He asked as Haou pointed to the door.

"Outside in the limo." He said as Kelly as she nodded.

"Yes. Come along, dear. Allow us to go. We booked the whole place and I requested the employees that I trust to be there while we shop." She said as Jaden nodded.

'_Good. I didn't want to have to say I WAS a women, but just had a flat chest and boy voice...that would just be plain...creepy._' Jaden thought as they got in and headed to the store.

* * *

><p><em>Arriving to Store...<em>

**Jaden's Point of View**

We arrived to the store after what seemed like a long trip. But it was only half an hour. The store was a medium size store called _Chibi_. Cute name and it did fit the store. I did have a small one growing inside me. I smiled and we walked in. It was so colorful inside and some many different cribs.

"Ah welcome! Hello Kelly!" A man came up and kissed her cheeks. Kelly had told us that she's been coming to this store since her first pregnancy with Luna and Lilly.

"Hello Bobby. How have you been?" She asked as Bobby hugged her and then shook hands with Jafar.

"Excellent! Excellent! Hello Jafar! So good to see you again! Oh I was SO excited to hear you wanted to book the WHOLE store! Oh I couldn't believe I was going to see my FAVORITE person in the WHOLE world again!" He rambled on as sweat dropped from all of the girls and me.

"Good to see you again, Bobby. How have you been?" Jafar asked.

"Oh so bored!" He said as I blinked. He was going to be a character. And...was he gay? I'm not just asked by the way he's talking. ...okay I am. Just asking!

"Well we-" Jafar started till Bobby cut him off by a squeal. Causing us all to jump back a bit. He ran over and hugged Luna and Lilly. He nearly tackled them to the floor.

"Oh my goodness! These two FIND BEAUTIFUL ladies cannot be the first set of twins! Oh my goodness I haven't seen you two since you're Mother was pregnant with little Katlina. OH!" He let go of the twins who were...well...I only giggled at their faces. Bobby then glomped Tifa and she too almost went down.

"OH HELLO! Oh Tiffany! Look at you! You are just as beautiful as you're older sisters! Oh how cute you look! Oh my goodness!" And he goes to Katlina. Again, Tifa's face had '_wtf_' written all over it. Funny as hell I can tell you that. Bobby walked over to Katlina and hugged her so tight, I thought her face was going to turn different colors.

"OH HELLO KATLINA! Oh I haven't seen you since you...well...that is a good question! OH BUT YOU LOOK SOOOO BEAUTIFUL LIKE YOU'RE SISTERS!" He said as she had the expression on her face too. Kelly giggled.

"Girls, this is my old friend, Bobby. He was there the day you're Father and I started to look for furniture." She said as he nodded.

"Yes I was!"

"You all might not remember him. But Bobby does. But to the reason why we are here is because Harry, a friend of Jafar's, his son is here looking for baby furniture. We had custom ordered it, but when it arrived, it was badly damaged and we reported it. They offered to make it again, but I said no. So we are here to get custom furniture for his baby." Kelly said. I remember her telling me that Bobby is aware that I _AM _a male. But she said it was cool with him so...yeah.

"Well allow us to look through all the cribs and you can chose why style you like and we'll get it custom made and to you're home by 5 tonight!" He said.

"Excellent time! Come!" Jafar said as we went different ways. Kelly and Jafar went to look at accessories that could work in the nursery. The girls went to look at different colors they could use for when they paint the room. Leaving only Bobby, Haou, Jehu and me.

"So tell me Jaden, how far along are you?" He asked me as I got a nervous feeling in me, but I called down.

"I'm six months." I said as he gave me a confussed looked.

"You are? You do look small for being six." He said as I nodded.

"Yeah. That's because my baby is underweight right now, but I am taking something for her to gain weight." I said as he nodded.

"I see. Well I hope she does gain weight." He said as I nodded. We looked through what seems like 1000s cribs, but I found one that I really liked. And it happen to be their safest one! Which was good because I wanted a safe crib for my baby. And nothing more! We FINALLY sat down and went over what the custom crib would look like.

It would be white with Rainbow Dragon around the crib and the crib mobile would have all the Crystal Beast except Rainbow Dragon. The changing table would have both kuribohs, normal Kuriboh and Winged Kuriboh. Then there's the dresser, we both agree Winged Kuriboh and Ruby Carbuncle would be on there. The curtains will have Topaz Tiger and Amber Mammoth on one and Sapphire Pegasus on the other. We're getting a couple of different rugs since...it was Jesse's idea! One rug was going to have Emerald Tortoise, the second one Amethyst Cat would be on the second one and Ruby would be on the third one.

Some of the other's Grandma's are going to do the quilts, blankets, throw blankets, sheets, pillow, pillows cases and a few more things. Jafar's Grandma offered to make the plushies that Jesse and I had wanted for our daughter. She was going to make all the Crystal Beast, some of my monster. Their Grandparents were very nice and offered all of this.

After Bobby created the crib, I agreed it was the way I wanted and everything else looked good, the designs were sent to the makers and he added up the total. All I'm going to say is...it was alot, but Kelly and Jafar took care of that. They both agreed the crib looked beautiful and so did my brother and Jehu. I had notice they've been talking a lot more privately which made me curious. But after everything was paid, we waited for the girls who lost track of time looking at the different paints. After they came back, we headed back and after lunch, I headed back up and crashed on my bed. I was tired as hell!

* * *

><p><em>Later that night...Nursery Room (No longer in Jaden's point of view)<em>

That night, after Jaden had waken up, he saw the girls already in the room. Kelly walked in and saw Jaden up.

"Well I was wondering when you were going to wake up, Jaden. I'll bring you're dinner up along with you're liquids." She said as Jaden blinked. He looked at the time and saw it was 5:27. He'd been asleep for about four hours, but it seemed like a few hours. He nodded and she went back down to get his dinner. He could hear the girls chatting after Luna's wedding and making jokes. He chuckled and sat up just as Kelly came in.

"We had Chinese tonight with chicken and broccoli with fried rice along with two egg rolls. For something to drink, chose of either cold tea or water. Knowing you, we have cold tea for you." She said as she set the tray in his lap with his food set out perfectly. She handed him his liquids and he took it.

"Thank you, Mrs. Warrior." He said as she smiled and touched his cheek.

"You're welcome dear. I'll be in the nursery with the girls if you need anything." She said as he nodded. He drank his liquid and then started to eat his meal. After he finished his meal, he got up and walked into the room. His eyes widen when he saw the progress they had made. The twins were finishing up painting while the other three started to sketch Jesse and my duel monsters.

"Hey Jay. Enjoy dinner?" Lilly asked when she notice him. He gave a nod and looked around.

"It's looking good. I can't wait to use it." He said as they smiled.

"Yes, it's always wonderful when you get to finally use it. Oh Jaden, did you order a basinet?" Kelly asked as he shook his head.

"No. I forgot to order one." He said as he scratched the back of his head.

"Don't worry. I asked Bobby to order one." She said as he smiled.

"FURNITURE IS HERE!" Luke's voiced called out as the girls blinked.

"Tifa!" Luna said as she nodded.

"On it!" She clapped her and Jaden gasped. When Tifa, did that, with a blink of an eye, the walls were finished. The Crystal Beasts and Kuribohs were all chibis and so adorable.

"Oh...my god. It's what I imagined." He said with a smile. They moved out the way as the guys brought the boxes up and start putting everything together. The girls just sat back and watched while the boys worked hard.

"So Jay, are you going to send a picture of the nursery to Jesse?" Lilly asked as he pointed to Jehu.

"Jehu is. Jesse won't talk to me still." He said with a sigh and put a hand on his belly. "But it's okay."

"No it isn't. He should be part of this. This is his child." Tifa said.

"I know...but-"

"FINISHED!" Luke shouted as they blinked and the guys came up. They all got up and Jaden slowly got up, when they walked in, Jaden's mouth dropped open. Everything was in place and where he wanted and at the angles he wanted. He smiled and went to the crib and felt it. He smiled and he could just see his little girl in there, asleep.

"When you finally come up with a name, we'll go back and get the letters." Lilly said as he nodded. Just as Lilly said that, Jaden felt her kick. He smiled and put a hand on his belly.

* * *

><p><em>A few hours later...<em>

Jaden was in his daughter's nursery's, looking through a book of name while on the window seat while looking through the baby book. He had a few names he liked, but couldn't chose. He already knew what her middle name would be, but now he had to chose a first name. As he read, one caught his eye.

"Luca..." He said as he though of it. "Luca Sasuke Yuki..." He smiled and closed the book. "What do you know about that, honey? Do you like Luca for you're name?"

He felt a kick and knew she liked it.

"Then that'll be you're name, honey." He said as smiled and patted his belly. There was a knock on the door and Kelly walked in with a tray.

"I thought I find you in here." She said as he smiled. "Though I'd come in here and see how you're doing." She said as she handed him a cup with some tea and she pulled the rocker up.

"I just named her." He said as Kelly nodded.

"You did? Well what's her name?"

"Luca Sasuke Yuki." He said as Kelly smiled.

"Fits her. Did she kick?" She asked as he nodded.

"Yup. She likes it." He said as Kelly nodded.

"She does." Kelly said as he smiled. "So in the morning, I'll go over to Chibi's and get the letters."

"Thanks Mrs. Warrior. I wish my mom was like you." He said as Kelly put a hand on his arm.

"It's alright, dear. You still have have Luca, us, your brother and your Father." She said he nodded.

"I know and you're right." He said as Kelly nodded and stood up.

"Well...if you're finished with your tea, I'll take it and head to bed." She said as he nodded and finished it up. He handed it to her and she kissed his forehead. "Good night, dear. I'll see you two in the morning."

Jaden smiled and said good night to the Warrior Mother. Just as she walked out, an arrow flew throw Jaden's window and into the wall. Which caused Kelly to gasp. Jaden heard her and got up. His eyes widen when he saw the arrow.

"Hayden..."

"Jafar! Boys! Haou! Jehu!" Kelly called out as they rushed up and saw arrow. Jaden took it and walked over to his bed where he open it.

_Jaden_

_I heard about you're daughter...  
>I'm so sorry to hear about that and wish the best to you and her.<br>I understand you won't forgive me, but please, I've changed! Let me be on you're side..._

Jaden didn't finish reading and just tore it.

"Can you guys get a restraining order against Hayden. I don't want him to come near me, write anymore letters, gifts, ANYTHING!" Jaden said as they nodded.

"Very well. We'll do that in the morning." Jafar said as Haou came by his brother and held him close.

"Do you want us to stay near you tonight? Just in case?" Haou asked as Jaden nodded.

"Yeah. Just in case." He said as he nodded.

"Jehu, we're sleeping here tonight." Haou said as Jehu nodded. A few minutes after they settled in, Jaden sat up.

"Haou?"

"Yeah?"

"I...I've notice you and Jehu talki-"

"Jehu...it's about time we told him. He's my brother." Haou said as Jehu sat up and nodded. _(A/N: BTW, Jehu is sleeping on the floor XD)_

"Okay. Go ahead." He said as Haou showed him his hand. Jaden blinked and saw a ring. His mouth dropped open and couldn't believe it. He smiled at Haou and hugged him.

"Congrates Haou! So you've two been talking about the wedding?" He asked as Haou nodded.

"Yes."

"Well...final plans. We plan to get marry in the beginning of December." Jehu said as Jaden smiled.

"That's great still! I'm so happy for you!" Jaden said as Haou smiled and kissed his brother's forehead.

"Okay little bro. Time for bed." He said as Jaden nodded.

"Alright, Luca, time for bed baby girl." He said as Haou smiled.

"So Luca's her name?" He asked as Jaden nodded.

"Yes. Luca Sasuke Yuki." He said as Haou chuckled.

"Cute name Jaden. Alight. I'm seriou! Good night."

"Night bro! Don't forget to say good night to Luca."

"Good night, Luca." Haou said as she she kicked Jaden.

"She says good night." Jaden said as he and the others feel asleep. Feeling Luca calm down for the night.

* * *

><p>Enjoy y'all :D<p>

This does have MPreg so don't bash me for having it :) You're just making a fool out of yourself :D


	11. How is she doing?

_"Cute name Jaden. Alight. I'm seriou! Good night."_

_"Night bro! Don't forget to say good night to Luca."_

_"Good night, Luca." Haou said as she she kicked Jaden._

_"She says good night." Jaden said as he and the others feel asleep. Feeling Luca calm down for the night._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eleven- How is she doing?<strong>

A week has passed and it was the two week mark for Jaden. Today, he was going to check out how Luca was doing in her weight. Jaden couldn't sleep at all the previous night, worried about how she was doing. It was only four months, almost three months until the due date. On the way to the to Seth's office, it was just Kelly, Jafar and Haou this time. Of course, on the way there, while waiting in the office and waiting for Seth to come in.

As they waited, Jaden was fast asleep on Haou's shoulder, trying to catch up on some much needed sleep. He was out and the light was dimmed. When the door open and the light came on.

"Turn the damn light off." Jaden said as Seth chuckled when he and Zack enter.

"Well then you won't get to see you're little girl." Seth said as Jaden sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"I'm up." Jaden said as he yawned and Seth washed his hands.

"So have you been drinking the liquids we gave you?" Zack asked as Jaden and Kelly nodded.

"Yes he has." Kelly said as both nodded.

"Good. Let's see if she's gain any weight." Seth said as Jaden laid back and he felt his belly around. "Alright, something tell's me we might have, but the ultrasound will determent that."

The light went off and the ultrasound was turned on. Seth sound Luca and did a few things here and there.

"So, I've got good news and bad news. Which comes first?" He asked as Jaden got nervous.

"Good news." Jaden spoke as Seth nodded.

"Everything is looking great, her heart is beating strong, she's doing everything that a 6 month baby should be doing." He said as Jaden smiled, but prepared for the bad news.

"A-And the bad news?"

"She is still underweight. She seems to be about 13 ounces which means she gained two. But what I'm seeing, she'll be underweight by the time she's born. So what we'll do, when it gets close to the due date, we'll talk about what we'll do if she is still underweight. But other than that, she's doing find. So we'll give you about...Dr. Zack, how much should we give them?"

"I say until a week before the due date." He said as Seth agreed.

"Are you find with that, Jaden?" He asked as he nodded.

"Yeah...I'll do anything for Luca." He said as he put a hand on his belly.

"Oh so she finally has a name." Seth said as Jaden nodded. "Well now we can call her that instead of baby." He said as Jaden nodded.

"Yeah."

"Well, let's set another appointment up for next month and see how's she doing. Sound good?" He asked as Kelly nodded and he wrote a few things down. Jaden did seem to pay attention, just worry about Luca. He stared at the screen, just looking at his little girl.

* * *

><p><em>Warrior's Home<em>

When they arrived back, Jaden went up to his room, not bothering to say hello to anymore. They notice he seemed down, but Kelly said not to bother him right now.

"How is she doing?" Jehu asked as Kelly sighed.

"She's still underweight. She's about 13 ounces when she should be a pound. Though she's close, when Jaden becomes 7 months, she'll be behind the average weight. So...let Jaden be alone right now." She said as everyone nodded and went on with their day. Jehu sighed and texted Jesse and of course, Jesse said she'd hope she'd be okay and hope Jaden was okay.

'_Damn Jesse...why can't you see Jaden didn't cheat on you. Hayden just sent those to get back with Jaden, yet it's not working. God...you are a dick!_' He thought as he put his phone away and went to find Haou. In Jaden's room, he was in the nursery, on the window seat, looking out. Worried so much about if she'll be okay when she's born. She's still underweight, feeling like it's his fault she isn't getting everything she needs. He started to cry and leaned against the window. He felt a kick and looked down. He sniffed and laid back.

"Oh honey...I'm doing everything I can to help you gain as much weight as you need. Please...do this for me." He said as there was a knock on the door. He looked over and saw the door open. Jessica came in.

"Hey...mind if we talk?" She asked as he shook his head.

"No." He said as she came over and sat down next to him.

"Jehu told me what happen. I'm so sorry, Jaden." She said as he looked down.

"How's Jesse taking it?" He asked as she sighed.

"He's worry, but he's also worried about you." She said as he looked at her.

"He is?"

"Jaden, did you-"

"NO! I didn't cheat on him! Hayden edited those to make it LOOK like I was cheating on him!" He said as she jumped a bit. "I still love him, Jessica and...I want him to be there for Luca. I want him to be there when she's born, when she starts walking and talking. I want him to be there for everything."

Jessica nodded and put a hand on his hand.

"Don't worry. He'll be there when she's born. We'll all make sure of it." She said as he smiled and nodded.

"Thanks."

"No problem. Is there anything you want me to tell him?" She asked as he nodded.

"Tell him I still love him and that I didn't do anything. Our daughter is name Luca Sasuke. He suggested Sasuke and I named her that." He said as she nodded.

* * *

><p><em>Anderson Home<em>

__"Hey Jesse." Jessica said Jesse looked up from his homeworke.

"Yeah?" He asked as she sat down on his bed.

"I saw Jaden today."

"Oh really? How's he doing?"

"Not so good. He's really upset about everything. He told me to tell you that he still loved you and didn't do anything. He named you're daughter Luca Sasuke...for you. You suggested Sasuke and he put that to show he still loved you." She said as Jesse's eyes widen.

"Really...I'm sorry, but I still think he cheated on me." He said as he turned back. Jessica's mouth dropped open and stood up. She walked over to her twin and slapped him.

"Asshole! Jaden is going through this without you and he need's you! He wants you to be there when your daughter born! He wants you to be there when she started to walk! He wants you to be there when she starts to talk! He wants you to be in her life!" She said as she walked away. Jesse rubbed his cheek and thought of what his sister said. He had been a jerk to Jaden by not talking to him and being an ass to him by breaking up with him. But he didn't know if it was true. So...right now, he'd just stay quiet for now. He turned back and got started on his homework.

* * *

><p>This does have MPreg so <strong>don't<strong> bash me for having it :) You're just making a fool out of yourself :D


	12. Baby Shower

_Jesse rubbed his cheek and thought of what his sister said. He had been a jerk to Jaden by not talking to him and being an ass to him by breaking up with him. But he didn't know if it was true. So...right now, he'd just stay quiet for now. He turned back and got started on his homework._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twelve- Baby Shower<strong>

_Night Before Shower_

"Alright everyone. Tomorrow is an important day. We are having Jaden's baby shower tomorrow. Is everything set and ready?" Kelly clapped her hands as she talked of her family about tomorrow. All gave a nod.

"Yes, dear. Everything is ready. Everyone knows what they were doing tomorrow. The boys are picking up the food and cake while the girls head to the location and decorate." Jafar said as Kelly nodded.

"Excellent. Boy, do **NOT **forget the cake. This is a special cake I order just for Jaden." Kelly said as they nodded. "Lucas, I'm trusting you."

"Don't worry, Mama. It'll get here safe and sound." He said with a thumbs up and Kelly nodded.

"Excellent. Now...Haou, Jehu, who do you all know is coming and that knows about Jaden's pregnancy?" She asked the two lovers.

"We know Aster is coming..." Haou started off and Jehu gave him the phone which had a list of all the names of everyone that was coming.

"And everyone else he's friends when he was back at school. But one..." He said as Kelly nodded and sighed.

"Jesse?"

"Afraid so. He doesn't want to come. I've tired so many times to get him to come...but...nothing is working." Jehu said as Kelly nodded.

"Oh I wish Hayden hadn't interfere with their live...now Jaden will have to be a single parent while taking care of that little girl." Kelly said as Rex made a fist and slammed it on the table.

"**HE FUCKING SHOULDN'T HAD TO GO THROUGH IT ALONE WITHOUT JESSE! I SAY WE FORCE JESSE HERE! HE BROKE JADEN'S HEART AND IT'S ABOUT FUCKING TIME HE MADE IT UP TO HIM! IT'S BEEN FOUR FUCKING MONTHS SINCE HE BROKE UP WITH HIM AND I FUCKING SAY IT'S ABOUT FUCKING TIME HE FUCKING APOLOGIES TO HIM AND GET BACK TOGETHER WITH HIM! HE SHOULD FUCKING MAN UP AND RELIZE HAYDEN WAS TRYING TO BREAK THEM UP DAMNIT!**" Rex shouted at the top of his lungs.

"REX! CALM DOWN!" Luna said as she stood up, but Sosuke made her sit back down.

"Well it's true!" He said as Jafar closed his eyes.

"I agree with you, Rex. But we cannot force someone to come if they do not wish too." Jafar said as Kelly nodded.

"Or make Jesse get back together with Jaden." She said as he growled and sat down. Haou gave a worry look up to where Jaden was. Jehu put a hand on his shoulder and Haou sighed.

"I'm just worried about him, that's all. He's due three months and Jesse doesn't want anything to do with Jaden." Haou said as Jehu nodded. After they all were dismissed, Haou went outside and stared at the stars. Jehu came behind him and sighed.

"Haou?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you really want to get married at the beginning of December? The other's have so much going on." Jehu said as Haou nodded.

"I'm sure. I just want a small wedding. I don't want a huge or medium one. I just want it to be the two of us and Jaden. That's all...nothing special." He said as he sat down and sighed. Jehu sat next to him and took his hand.

"I want you to have a special day. Even though it's small I-"

"Jehu...I have to tell you something." Haou interrupted him as Jehu blinked and nodded.

"What's up?"

"Jaden's not the only one who can get pregnant..." He started as Jehu's eyes widen.

"You can too?" Jehu asked as he nodded.

"Yeah...I don't know how but...it can happen." Haou said as Jehu chuckled and kissed his cheek.

"Don't worry. I ain't going to be my brother and leave, I'll be by you're side. No matter what." He said as Haou chuckled and laid on him.

"Then...I guess it's a good time to tell you..." He started as Jehu's eyes widen and looked at Haou.

"Y-You're pregnant?" Jehu asked as Haou gave a nod. Jehu blinked again and smiled. He brought him into a hug and held him close.

"How far along?" He asked him, feeling his belly.

"I had Seth check me and I'm about a month." He said as Jehu hugged him again.

"I'm so excited. When do you think is the best time to tell, Jaden?" Jehu asked as Haou looked up to where his brother's room was. He notice Jaden on the seat, writing something. He shrugged.

"I'm not sure. But we've got tell him soon." He said as Jehu nodded.

_Next day...Baby Shower_

Everyone was loading all they need into the back of the limo while some put smaller stuff onto their motor bikes. Kelly was checking everything off as they went out the door. She checked the last item on the list and turned the page. The only thing left was to get everyone and the expecting Mother into the limo and head out. Of course, she'd leave to getting Jaden up from his nap and into the limo.

"Alrighty, that's everything! Now we need to get Jaden up and into the limo!" Kelly said as Haou was already half way up the stairs when Kelly finished her sentence. He was excited for his brother's baby shower, yet mad that Jesse wasn't going to be there. But he wasn't going to let that him stay in this mood. He knocked on his brother's door and walked in. Jaden wasn't in his room, but the nursery door was open. Haou chuckled and walked in where he found Jaden in the rocker, smiling and looking out the window. Haou could see his brother was excited about today and couldn't wait for Luca to be snuggled in his arms. He cleared his throat and Jaden turned around to see his brother.

"Is it time to go?" Jaden asked as Haou gave a nod.

"Yes. Everyone is waiting. I think some went ahead, I'm not sure." He said as Jaden nodded and got up. They both headed down the stairs slowly and carefully. They didn't want Jaden to trip and hurt him and Luca.

"I'm excited to see everyone." He said with a smile and Haou nodded.

"Yes, they are quite excited to see you again." Haou said as they made it to the bottom of the stairs and walked outside. The others who were on the motorbikes had gone ahead while the ones in the limo were still here. They climbed in and they headed off.

* * *

><p><em>Baby Shower Location...Inside<em>

"Man, it's going to great to see Jaden again!" Syrus said as they waited in one of the ballrooms of a fancy hotel. Jaden's old friends all nodded.

"Yeah, I wonder how they were able to get this hotel?" Alexis asked, looking around the ballroom. The room could fit about 150 to 200 people, the room was decorated with pink and white balloons, table cloths, the chairs were white with pink bows and with some banners hanging.

"That's what I want to know!" Chazz said as the door open. They turn and saw four people enter. Two females and two males. The others blinked as they brought in bags

"Excuses me, but this room is for a baby shower. Not for holding your bags." Atticus said as the four looked up.

"Funny, where'd you get that haircut? Your Grandma?" Luke joked as Atticus blinked.

"Hey! This was cut by my grandma thank you very much!"

"You're Welcome." Luke joked as the girls went digging in the bags and started to bring out small bowls and bags of red, orange, yellow, green, blue, purple, pink and white rocks. The boys put the bags to the side before grabbed keys.

"We'll be back." Luke said as they nodded.

"Picking of Jaden's cake, Luke?" Lilly asked as he nodded. The others blinked. They knew Jaden?

"I'll be picking up the food." Louis said as they nodded.

"Okay, each bowl needs one of the colors of the rainbow. Then needs either a pink or white rock." Luna said as Lilly nodded. Alexis and the others walked over.

"Do you need any help?" She asked as the twins turned around.

"Sure. We need a few of you to put one color in theses bowl." Lilly said as Alexis, Blair and Syrus did that.

"What can we do?" Atticus asked as they turned.

"Not much. This is all we've got to do right now." Luna said as they shrugged and went back to sit down. After they had finished with the bowls, they set each one in the middle of the table as a center piece. Just as they finished up, the door open and they all turned. Luke and Louis enter. Louis was carrying a few boxes while Luke was holding one.

"Okay, we're going to need a lot of help! There is a shit load of food and the cake had to be separated into like...three boxes!" Luke said as he put the first and biggest box down on a table while Louis put the other boxes on the long table.

"We'll help! Come on!" Atticus volunteered and grabbed the other guys to help with the stuff. Lilly pulled out her pocket knife and cut the box. All four sides fell and they moved it from under the bottom tier. The others started to open the boxes of food and Luna told them what to do with the food. As they finished up everything, the door open again and the rest of the Warriors enter.

"Ah! Excellent job, everyone!" Jafar said as they nodded.

"There's a few more things we have to finish up and then it'll be finished. We also have to put the cards on the table and that'll be it." Lilly said as Jafar nodded.

"Excellent. No wonder we put you two in charge." Kelly said as they shrugged with a chuckle.

"Excuse me, but who are you guys?" Blair asked to the Warrior family.

"These are the Warriors." A voice called out. They turned and saw Haou and Jehu, not seeing Jaden behind them.

"How do you guys know them?" Zane asked, crossing his arms.

"Our Father know's Jafar, Zane." Haou said as Jafar nodded.

"Yes, I've know Harry for a very long time." Jafar said as they nodded. Jaden pushed them aside and the other's eyes widen when they saw him and his swollen stomach. He shyly smiled at the others who came over to him and hugged him. They said how much they missed him and couldn't believe he could bare a child. And of course, they wish Jesse was here.

"It's his choice if he wants to come...I can't force him." He said as he looked down, but picked it back up with a smile. "If he doesn't want to come, that's his lost." He said with a laugh. They laugh too. The shower started with all the guest arriving and everyone having a good time. All Jaden's friends and him took pictures behind the cake. The cake itself was three tier high, covered in pink fondant, decorated with the Crystal Beasts and the two Kuribohs. There were about three dozen cupcakes around the cake, each of the Crystal Beast and the Kuribohs. On the middle tier, it had the first three letters of Luca's full name, *L**Y**S in white icing. Jaden was having a great time with his friends, brother and everyone else. He had almost open presents for two hours. Blankets, lots of cloths, plushies, bows, you name it, he got it. But one gift caught his eye. It was nice size box that was wrap in the colors of the rainbow with a pink and white bow. He stared at it and set it aside for tonight.

* * *

><p><em>That Night After Shower...<em>

Jaden sat on his bed, relaxing after the excitement from the shower. He knew for a fact he wouldn't see her in the same outfit twice. Yeah...he got that much cloths. He'd have to start folding tomorrow after Kelly finish washing all of the blankets and cloths. He also had to pick an outfit out for Luca to come home in. He sat up and picked up the rainbow box. He had a feeling it was from Jesse, not because it was wrapped in the colors of the rainbow. He started to unwrap the box and notice a card. He picked it up and open it.

_Jaden,_

_I want to ask you to forgive me for not showing up today. I'm really sorry! But I had a very important exam I couldn't miss. You know us seniors ;p *I'm a senior this year...wonderful* In a few weeks, I'll be heading off to my new college town  
>But...I want to say I'm sorry for breaking up with you. I now understand you didn't cheat on me and I'm sorry...I wanted to make it up to you today...but I could just not miss that exam.<br>I'm sorry...so I had Jessica bring it.  
>I will see you soon to you, love.<em>

_With Love,  
>Jesse 3<em>

A huge smile crossed Jaden's face. He set the card aside and open the rest of the gift. He open it and showed a hand made blanket with a sentence written on it. Jaden looked closer and read it.

_And so...a Hero of the Elements and Crystal Master created a beautiful little baby girl...Luca _

Jaden smiled and hugged it. He also spotted a few more things. He picked them up and they were little outfits of duel monsters. He could only smiled. He then saw a pink neko plushie. He smiled and picked it up. He laid down and hugged it. He had a huge smile on his face. He couldn't believe Jesse has open his eyes finally. He couldn't wait to see his lover again. And the Father of their child.

* * *

><p>This does have MPreg so <strong>don't<strong> bash me for having it :) You're just making a fool out of yourself :D

I'm sorry for the lack of updates everyone! School has gotten to me and been busy. I **MIGHT** be able to update more this week, but I'm not sure yet. But next weeks, I won't be able too because that's the week we're getting ready for final exams and exams are that week before we head off for Christmas break. But I hope during the two weeks I'm off, I'll be able to finished _Unknown Miracle_ and_ Separated Family_. I also hope to start updating _No Matter What_ and start on a new fanfic c:

So please be patient about updates ^^; I'm** ALMOST** done with my 1st semester of Sophomore year!

*That being Luca **Yuki **Sasuke


	13. Kidnap and Rescue

_Jaden smiled and hugged it. He also spotted a few more things. He picked them up and they were little outfits of duel monsters. He could only smiled. He then saw a pink neko plushie. He smiled and picked it up. He laid down and hugged it. He had a huge smile on his face. He couldn't believe Jesse has open his eyes finally. He couldn't wait to see his lover again. And the Father of their child._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Thirteen- Kidnap and Rescue<strong>

Jaden was folding some cloths on a slow morning. He hadn't seen the others since they were out doing some wedding stuff. He wasn't really sure since he didn't see most of the Warriors when he came down after getting dress. But of course, Kelly, Jafar and Katlina were home. So he decided to start cleaning to the nursery up since it needed to be cleaned. He couldn't wait to Luca was in his arms and he couldn't wait to start using nursery. He stopped folding cloths and laid back, putting a hand on his swollen belly. Wondering if Luca was moving around since he hadn't felt her move around a lot. His phone ranged, causing him to snap out of his thinking. He grabbed it and looked at caller ID.

Jesse Anderson

He smiled widly and answered it.

"Hello?" Jaden ask, a but excited.

_"Hey Jay, what you and Luca doing?" _Jesse asked on the other line.

"I'm folding some of her cloths and I think she's napping. She hasn't been moving around lately." He said as he rubbed his belly.

_"Ah okay. Well do you want me to come help you?"_

"Sure. I could use some help."

_"Okay! I'll see you in a few. Love you."_

"Love you too." And they both hang up. Jaden up his phone up by him before he stood up slowly to put a pile of cloths away. He made it to the closet, he set the cloths on the shelve. When he turned to go get the others, he jumped when he saw Hayden standing there. A smirk on his face.

"H-H-Hadeyn..." He got out.

"Hey babe. Miss me?" He asked as he started to walk forward.

"W-W-What are you doing here?"

"See how you're doing, babe. By the looks of it, you're doing find~."He said as he licked his lips and Jaden started to backup. "Why you backing up, babe?"

"S-Stay away from us!" He said as he wrapped his arms around his belly as Hayden chuckled.

"I wouldn't hurt you because you're pregnant~ well...not much to hurt the baby." He said as he dashed forward and grabbed Jaden by the arms and made him look at him. "You **WILL** love you, Jaden! I will forever be you're one and only lover! I do **NOT** care what you say, you will be mind!" He said said as he covered Jaden's mouth, causing him to fall unconscious and fall into Hayden's arms.

* * *

><p>Kelly walked up to the door when she heard their butler call for her. She saw Jesse and softly smiled.<p>

"Hello Jesse, good to finally see you again. Jaden is up stairs in the nursery." She said as he nodded.

"Thank you!" He said as she nodded and he walked up the stairs. He couldn't wait to see Jaden and hold him in his arms and tell him how much he loved him. Also that he couldn't wait to see their little baby next month. He walked into Jaden's room and saw the nursery door open. He smiled and walked in.

"Hey Jay, I'm..." He started but stop when he Jaden wasn't around. He looked and saw the window was open. A wave a fear passed through him as he walked to the window. Hoping Jaden hadn't fallen. He looked over and didn't see anything. But he saw a note on the window. He grabbed it and open it.

_Anderson,_

_Don't think about coming to find you're ex-lover! He's with ME now! And if you don't want you kid hurt, then STAY AWAY FROM US! Because if you do...I have a way to make her lose weight!  
>You're coice!<br>Hayden_

Jesse let out a loud what after he read the note. Jafar, Kelly and Katlina rushed in and saw Jesse with eyes of angry.

"Jesse? What's wrong? Where's Jaden?" Kelly asked as he looked at them.

"Hayden took him!" He said as the Warrior parents gasped and Katlina's mouth dropped open. She looked at the note and eyes widen.

"This is dangerous. He could hurt both of them. We've got to be careful." Katlina said as Kelly nodded while Jafar was contracting the others. Jesse was worried now...what was Hayden doing to his lover. He closed his eyes and sighed. Katlina put her hand on his shoulder and he looked back at her.

"Everything will be alright. We'll get them back before there's much damage." She said as he looked into her light brown eyes.

"I don't want to lose them. Especially Jaden. I've been a jerk to him and putting so much stress on him...I...I want to make it up to him so badly!" He said as Katlina nodded.

"And you will. We'll get them back." She said as he looked at her. Eventually...giving her a nod. Jesse looked out the window, wondering where Jaden was and how he and Luca were doing. Hoping they were safe and sound.

* * *

><p><em>Hayden's Hideout <em>

Jaden lied on the floor, slowly waking up. Not remembering what happen to him. He slowly sat up and put his hand on his swollen belly as he looked around. He was in a dark room, but that's all he could see. He shook his head and his memory started to come back. Now he remember. He was folding cloths when Hayden came along and everything went black. He had to find a way out, but question was...where? He tried to get up, but he felt weak. He searched for his phone, but it was gone.

"Damnit. I need to get out of here." He said as a door open. He turned to where the door open and saw Hayden's figure. The light came out, causing Jaden to shield them. He looked at Hayden and glared at him.

"Well about time you woke up, honey." He said with a smirk and started to walk towards Jaden who backed up.

"Don't come near me!" He said as Hayden chuckled.

"Are you sure about that?" He asked as he snapped his finger. A screen came up and it showed Luca...but something was wrong. She looked smaller. "If you disobey me, then she loses more weight."

Jaden's eyes widen. He uncovered his belly and saw something on there which had to be the thing to cause Luca to lose weight.

"And you don't want that?" He asked as Jaden looked up at the screen. They had finally got her to two pounds, three ounces, but now, her weight dramatically dropped to one pound, twelve ounces. Jaden looked down and felt a tear fall.

"...no. Please don't harm her. Anything but that. Do anything to me, but please don't harm her." He said as Hayden smirked.

'_At last! I have finally won! Oh but don't you worry, babe...you're baby will be in good hands...but not in your's!_' He thought with a smirk. He walked over to Jaden a kissed him...and Jaden kissed him back. Another tear fell and he wrapped his arms around his belly.

'_I'm sorry Jesse...this is for Luca. I have to protect her no matter what._' Jaden thought as they pulled apart and Hayden licked Jaden's tear.

"Don't worry babe. Do as I say...and Luca will be safe." He lied as Jaden nodded.

* * *

><p><em>Warrior's Mansions <em>

"**I DON'T FUCKING CARE WHAT YOU THINK! WE ARE GOING TO FIND HIM AND BRING HIM BACK SAFE AND SOUND! HE IS MY LITTLE BROTHER AND IF SOMETHING HAPPENS TO HIM I SWEAR I WILL KILL SOMEONE!**" An angry Haou shouted to Hiroto who just blinked. Sosuke and Renn had called the rest of their team to come help them.

"Hiroto, stop buggin Haou!" Lilly said as she looked up from a few maps she was looking at.

"I was just saying we're going to try our best to find him! Geez!" He said as he stormed off. Haou was about to explode, until Jehu put a hand on his shoulder to calm him. For him and the baby. He took a deep breath and sat down. The others worked hard to searched for Jaden. Tifa and Rex searched using their powers. Tifa searched for Jaden and Luca while Rex searched for Hayden. The other's did everything they could. They had called Seth and said Jaden will be coming in as soon as they found him. Jesse was pacing back and forth, so worried.

"God this is all my fault." He said to himself as he sighed. Hanto gave him a worried looked and came over to Jesse.

"Don't balm yourself Jesse!" He said as Jesse looked at him.

"I can't. I'm worried about them. What if Hayden is doing something to Jaden that's harming the baby?" He said as Hanto knew he had a point. As the hours turned into days and days turned in week...

"FOUND HIM!" Rex said as they all snapped their heads around.

"WHERE!" They shouted as he brought up the location. They got it and ran outside. They jumped on their motorbike, jumped into their cars and other things that moved and were fasted. They typed into their GPS and headed off.

* * *

><p><em>Hayden's Hideout<em>

Jaden was staring at the screen that had the picture of Luca. His swollen stomach was now smaller now and Luca was barely a pound now. He was so worried if he gave birth to her, she'd be so small and her bones would brake. He sighed and laid back. Praying to let her grow. Hayden was looking out the window when he saw the others ride up. His eyes widen and saw them grab their weapons and run in. He growled and ran to where he was holding Jaden. He looked up when he heard Hayden came in. He watched as Hayden unhooked Jaden from the wires and got him up.

"We are lea-" He said as a knife was thrown at them and barely hit Hayden from his face. They turn and saw the others. Blasters pointed at him.

"Let Jaden go or else!" Louis said as Hayden growled at them, but chuckled. They got ready to shoot. Tifa and Rex turned into the color of the room and moved into their spots. They watched as Hayden grabbed the knife and put it to Jaden's small stomach. Jaden froze and knew this was the end. He was going to lose his life and his child. But at least they'd be together.

"Shot me and they get it. You're choice." He said with a smirk. They looked to their leader who gave a nod.

"But the knife down and we'll leave. We promise." Luna said as Jaden looked down. It was the only way to protect them. Hayden smirked and watched as they started to back away. Tifa and Rex nodded to Luna who blinked. When they got to their spots...

"FIRE!" Luna shouted. Hayden didn't have much time to realized what was happening. Tifa and Rex shot at him in the head. He let Jaden go and Rex ran to catch him. Just in time. Hayden went down and Rex picked Jaden up and rushed out of their. They went on with the plan. Half would stay and arrest Hayden while the rest got Jaden to the hospital. Jaden just wanted Luca to be find. He had no idea how much she'd be effected, but he'd find out later that night. He closed his eyes and hoped to arrive soon.

* * *

><p>This does have MPreg so <strong>don't<strong> bash me for having it :) You're just making a fool out of yourself :D

YAY! I'm finally on Christmas Break OwO Now I can update more of Separated Family 8D


	14. Recovery

_Hayden didn't have much time to realized what was happening. Tifa and Rex shot at him in the head. He let Jaden go and Rex ran to catch him. Just in time. Hayden went down and Rex picked Jaden up and rushed out of their. They went on with the plan. Half would stay and arrest Hayden while the rest got Jaden to the hospital. Jaden just wanted Luca to be find. He had no idea how much she'd be effected, but he'd find out later that night. He closed his eyes and hoped to arrive soon._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Fourteen- Recovery<strong>

Jaden was soundly resting in the labor and delivery ware of the privet hospital that Seth worked at. He was admitted because of Luca's weight and his weight too. While Hayden held him captive, he barely feed Jaden. So now, it effect him and Luca. He realized that he'd have to have a C-Section for what happen. He looked at the date.

December 18th

He sighed. Tomorrow was Luna's wedding and he was going to miss it. He was looking forward to seeing her in her wedding dress and everyone else. He blamed Hayden who was arrest and charged with kidnap, nearly killing Luca and harming Jaden. As of now, Jaden hasn't heard how long he'll be put in jail. But because of Hayden, Jaden couldn't see Jess before he left to for college. Haou and Jehu were the ones who stayed by Jaden's side since he's been here for nearly three weeks. But today, he was alone. He thought the two of them were doing some wedding planning and didn't think twice about it. He was looking out the window on this day when he heard a knock on the door. He slowly turned his head and saw Luna and the other girls plus Kelly.

"Hey Jay." Luna said as she walked over and hugged him.

"Hey what are you guys doing here?" He asked softly them.

"To see you, of course. See how you're doing." Katlina said.

"We miss you, dear." Kelly said as she took his hand and softly smiled at him. For the first time in awhile, Jaden smiled.

"Tomorrow's the big day, huh Luna." He said as she nodded.

"Yeah. Wish you were able to come." She said as he nodded.

"Yeah, I was looking forward to see you in you're dress." He said as he looked down, not seeing the girls smirks.

"Actually...we've come up with an idea." Tifa said as they brought out a laptop. "Tomorrow, you will see our sister in her dress. Don't you worry."

"Hey, like we said, you're family now." Lilly said as he smiled at them. After they had left to go pick up some jewelry, Jaden turned his head and looked out the window. Putting a hand on his belly, feeling Luca move around. Seth was coming in soon to talk to him about what'll happen on the 22nd. He knew that Haou was going to be in there with him, but really wanted Jesse to be in there with him. The next thing he knew, he felt someone's lip on his neck. He blushed and turned his head to only gasp. Jesse was standing right next to him with a bag and vase of red and pink roses.

"Jesse..." He started as Jesse smiled and set the vase down before sitting next to Jaden. "I...I thought you were at college."

"Jay, I don't start till next semester. I just moved over there before I wanted to get settled in." He said as he stroked Jaden's cheek. "So the big Dad is the 22nd huh?"

"Yeah...Seth is coming in to talk to me about what'll happen that day." He said as Jesse nodded.

"How's Luca doing?"

"She's gaining weight...they had to double what they've been giving me so I could have a chance to go with my original plan. But...that might not happen." He said as Jesse took his hand into his.

"As long as she gets here on time and in our arms. I don't care what the plan is." He said as Jaden smiled a bit. He sighed and Jesse looked up.

"I just wish Hayden hadn't gotten in the way of our relationship." Jaden sadly said as Jesse nodded in agreement.

"But hey, not he's not going to get in our relationship because he's in jail. No one is going to bother us anymore." He said as Jaden nodded again, lying his head on Jesse's shoulder.

"I love you Jesse." Jesse smiled more when Jaden said that. The words he loved to say.

"I love you more, Jaden." He kissed his forehead.

* * *

><p><em>That Night<em>

Jesse had spent the whole day with Jaden and hadn't planned on going back home. He wanted to spend all the time he could before he had to go back to college and start his studies again. Majoring in education. Seth was now walking in and saw Jesse.

"Well look who it is." He said with a chuckle and Jesse nodded. "Good to see you again, Jesse." He shook hands with the soon to-be-Father.

"Good to be back."

"Now...you both know this had been a rough pregnancy for you, Jaden." Both nodded. "And it isn't getting any better. So we will be doing a caesarean section or known as a c-section. Right after we show you little Luca, we will clean her up and show you her again because the Neonatal Intensive Care Unit team takes her to get her set up and start gaining as much weight as we can give her. But if she doesn't nee it, we'll keep her in there just in case. Both of you are allow to go see her if you are in good health. On the day of the c-section, Jaden, we'll prep you in the operating room. Jesse, you will be given scrubs and will be lead to the operating room. But you'll have to wait outside till we're ready. A nurse will come and get you and tell you where to sit." He said as they both nodded. Seth too gave them a nod and left the room. Leaving the two soon to-be-parents alone. Both staring at Jaden's tiny belly.

* * *

><p>This does have MPreg so <strong>don't<strong> bash me for having it :) You're just making a fool out of yourself :D

Yes I know it's short but on well xD

Next is going to be the wedding chapter 8D No, not Haou and Jehu, they moved it to later on. No, not Jaden and Jesse's. Yes, Luna and Sosuke's =3 Got a problem? Don't read that chapter!

=3


	15. Wedding through Laptop

_Seth too gave them a nod and left the room. Leaving the two soon to-be-parents alone. Both staring at Jaden's tiny belly._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Fifteen- Wedding through Laptop<strong>

Jaden was super excited today. Today, was December 19th. Luna and Sosuke's wedding. He had been looking forward to it since he was told about the wedding. Although he couldn't be there in person, Tifa was going to carry a small camera that was built into her necklace for the first part of the wedding. And for the second part, a little well trained fly was going to tape Luna walking down the isle in her dress with Jafar. Of course, they'd have to wait since the wedding didn't start till 5:30 that night.

"Jesse, hurry up! Tifa's about to go check on Luna!" Jaden called out as Jesse chuckled and came out of the bathroom.

"Okay okay I'm out!" He said with a laugh as he walked over to Jaden and sat next to him.

"_You two ready?_" She asked to them.

"Yes!" Jaden said as Tifa nodded put her necklace back on. She walked to the room. She knocked on it and walked in. They couldn't see Luna since she was getting INTO the dress. He saw Lilly in her dress, a short strapless black dress with a blue belt and at the ends. There was a flower on the bow, which looked to be a lily. Lilly was getting her makeup finished while her hair was too. It look to be half up and down with some flower in it. Then there were the rest of the bridal party. Katlina and few others Jaden and Jesse didn't recognized. Lilly turned to see Tifa and smiled.

"_Hey Jay, hey Jesse. Luna's getting into her dress. She'll be out in a minute._" She said with a smile before turning back around.

"Great! Can't wait!" Jesse said as Tifa chuckled.

"_While we wait, let me introduce you to the bridal party. Of course, that's Lilly, twin of the bride and maid of honor._" Tifa joked as she rolled her eyes. "_Then me, little sister to the bride, Tiffany, I'm a bridesmaid. Then Katlina, youngest sister and bridesmaid. Then we have Natsumi Suto, brides best friend from Japan. Luna has 6 girls in her bridal party and where are the other- oh there they are! Jessica Anderson, our brother's girl and you're sister Jesse. And then Charlotte Cook, Jim's sister. That's the bridal party. Then you can see Mama helping Luna into her dress and mixing her makeup and hair up._" Tifa said as she showed the whole party. The bridesmaids were warring long dresses that was black dresses with a red belt. Their hair were up with a flower in their hair.

"_And yes, we've all got flowers in our hair. Luna's the only who doesn't. The flowers are the symbols of us. I've got a lily since my name is Lilly. Tifa has a daisy, Katlina has a tulips and yeah. All of us have different flowers._" They heard Lilly say as she came up.

"So the wedding colors are blue, red and black?" Jaden asked as Lilly shook her head.

"_No. It's winter colors. These are their sentai colors. Luna was really navy, but since you can't see navy on black, we went with blue. Sosuke was the red ranger._" Lilly corrected them.

"Ohhhh. Okay." They both said as they saw Luna come out in her dress. Jaden gasp when he saw come in. Seeing how beautiful she looked. She wore a strap white dress with beating on top and the bottom. There was also blue at the top of the dress and then the bottom. Her hair was curled with a jeweled headband and her veil that had blue trimming.

"Luna, you look beautiful!" Jaden said as Luna looked at him.

"_Oh thanks Jaden. I'd give you a kiss right now, but...yeah._" She said as the laughed. Jaden and Jesse laughed too.

"Are you nervous?"

"_Not as nervous as Sosuke probably is._" She joked as Kelly giggled.

"_I'll go get your Father since it's almost time. Girls, grab your flowers and come with me! Luna, you stay here._" Kelly said as all the girls did so. Tifa took her necklace off and did a little magic till the fly came out.

"_Okay, you know what to do._" She said as it flew through the halls and into where the wedding was going be mouths dropped when they saw how** PACKED** it was and also of how big the place was. The fly got to a good place and they waited. They were told that the minster, Luna, Sosuke and Jafar would have mics, though Jafar's world be turned off when he said his line.

20 minutes had passed till they saw the minster come down. A minute after he got into his spot, Sosuke came down with his parents in a traditional wedding black kimono, his Mother wore a navy kimono and his Father wore a brown kimono. He hugged his Father and kissed his Mother before they sat down. The fly got in closer and saw Sosuke take deep breath. Five minutes passed and they saw the best man and maid of honor come down which was Renn and Lilly. The fly flew to where they saw what they were warring. Renn too wore a traditional kimono that was dark gray. Lilly was holding lilies are her bouquet and her necklace she wore was a lily. Then Tifa and another teammate of Sosuke, Hanto. He too wore a traditional kimono, but it was plan gray. Tifa had different daisies in her bouquet and also had a daisy necklace. Then came Gunpei and Katlina. Gunpei was ANOTHER teammate of Sosuke who wore a gray traditional kimono while Katlina had tulips and a tulip necklace. Natsumi was next with her brother Hiroto who both were teammates to Sosuke, as well as Luna. Him too wore a gray kimono. For her bouquet, Natsumi had sakura and also for her necklace. Next up with Luna's brother and Jesse's sister, Luke and Jessica. It was different to see him without his hat, but it was nice. Jesse's sister had wasurenagusa has her flower for her necklace and bouquet. Finally, Louis and Char. Char's flowers was the Lotus. The Flower Girl was a cousin of hers and so was the Ring Bearer. The flower girl through the different flowers that the bridal party had along with different roses. The rings were given to Lilly and Renn before they both went down to sit. They both notice all the girls had their flower they had as their bouquet and necklace were in their face. Now...it was time to wait on Luna and Jafar.

Then five minutes passed and the door open. All turn and see the bride ready to walk down.

"_Ladies and Gentlemen, please rise_." He said as all did as Luna was coming down with Jafar. They stepped out and pictures started to be taken. Luna had blue roses as her bouquet and her necklace. She had a huge smile on her face and Jafar did too. The front part of her veil was down, but all could see her. Her veil was long, but not **LONG **but it was a but longer then her dress. He was warring a tux shirt, but kimono pants. Also leading her down was her brother Rex who didn't have a bridesmaid to lead, but this was plan. He had followed with what Jafar was warring, tux shirt and kimono pants. They saw Sosuke with a huge smile as she came up. When they finally came up, the fly sat on Kelly's shoulder.

"_Who gives this woman to be married to this man?_" The minster asked.

"_Her brother and I._" Jafar said as he kissed her check and then hugged her. Rex hugged his sister as Sosuke came down. Bowing to the three of them. Jafar and Rex bowed back and Luna bowed her head. Sosuke then shook hands with her Father and Rex. They both stepped back as Sosuke took Luna's hand and walked up to their spots. Jaden smiled at how happy they both looked.

"_Thank you may be seated._" He said as they all did. They both faced the minster and got ready. "_Join with me as we bow our heads to observe a moment of silence to honor the memory of those who are not with us today, but are here in spirit._" He said as all bowed their heads. Sosuke had closed his eyes as he honored his family members he was close to that have died. "_Amen._" All lifted their heads.

"_Marriage is a very special spiritual connection of two people united for a common purpose, bringing love and trust together into single focus. We have come together in the presence of God to witness and bless the joining of this man and this woman in Holy Matrimony. The bond and covenant of marriage was established by God in creation, and our Lord Jesus Christ adorned this manner of life by his presence and first miracle at a wedding in Cana of Galilee. It signifies to us the mystery of the union between Christ and his Church, and Holy Scripture commends it to be honored among all who are gathered union of wife and husband in heart, body, and mind is intended by God for their mutual joy; for the help and comfort given one another in prosperity and adversity; and their nurture in the knowledge and love of God. Therefore marriage is not to be entered into lightly, but reverently, deliberately, and in accordance with the purposes for which it was instituted by God. Into this holy union Sosuke and Luna now come to be joined. If any of you can show just cause why they may not lawfully be married, speak now; or forever hold your peace._" He said as some stood up, a few being Sosuke's brothers and some being Luna's cousin's.

"_You parrot brains sit down._" Luna said as all laughed and they did, but Sosuke's older brother. "_That means you too, Kyo._" And he sat down too, but without getting everyone to laugh. They turned back and with a chuckle.

"_Alright._" He chuckled as he went on. "_Sooner or later we begin to understand that love is more than verses on valentines and romance in movies. We begin to know that love is here and now, real and true, the most important thing in our lives. For love is the creator of our favorite memories and the foundation of our fondest dreams. Without love, we merely exist. With love, we truly begin to live! For love is a promise that is always kept, a fortune that can never be spent, a seed that can flourish in even the most unlikely place. And this radiance that never fades, this mysterious and magical joy is the greatest treasure of all - one known only by those who truly love. We are together as friends, relatives and family to mark the end of one beginning and to recognize officially a new beginning which for Sosuke and Luna serves as a public affirmation of their friendship and their love. Someone once said: 'The most wonderful of all things in life, is the discovery of another human being with whom one's relationship has a growing depth, beauty and joy as the years increase. This inner progressiveness of love between two human beings is a most marvelous thing; it cannot be found by looking for it or by passionately wishing for it. It's a Divine destiny.'" They want this day to mean something special to you as guests. Those who are married may want to silently renew and reaffirm your vows today by gently taking the hand of your partner during this ceremony. Others may want to also join hands and think about what it means to be a friend, for marriage is built first on friendship. There are no ties on earth so sweet, none so tender as those you are about to assume. There are no vows so solemn as those you are about to make. There is no institution of earth so sacred as that of the union you will form, for the true home is not only the place in which you will live, but is also the dwelling place where each lives in the heart and mind of the other._" He said as Sosuke looked at Luna real fast before turning back and Luna did the same.

"_Sosuke and Luna, true marriage is the holiest of all earthly unions. It is to be entered into reverently, consciously and with full understanding of its significance. To be complete, marriage must be spiritual as well as an earthly estate. When it is Spiritual in thought, purpose, plan and action, it becomes the harmonious, peaceful and happy union for man and woman. The state of matrimony is true marriage only when it is based upon a deep, inner communion of two souls who find completion, each in the other. Today, your separate lives, each with your individual memories, desires and hopes, merge into one life - a new dimension. Happiness in marriage is not something that just happens. A good marriage must be created. In the art of marriage the little things are the big things. It is never being too old to hold is remembering to say, I love you" out loud, at least once a is never going to sleep is forming a circle of love that gathers in the whole is at no time taking the other for granted. . . for what you take for granted, is doing things for each other, not in the attitude of duty or sacrifice, but in a spirit of joy. It is speaking words of appreciation and demonstrating gratitude in thoughtful is having the capacity to forgive and not bring it up is giving each other an atmosphere in which each can is a common search for the good and the beautiful in each is not expecting the husband to wear a halo or the wife to have the wings of an is not looking for perfection in each other. It is cultivating flexibility, patience, understanding and a sense of is not only marrying the right partner, it is BEING the right partner. Marriage can be a great adventure when it is the outward expression of a great love; such a love is characterized by compassion, passion and courage. It allows you to see through to your partner's essence, willing to be in total support of your partner's well-being, goals, purpose and spirit; and unwilling for your partner to be less than all he or she can be spiritually, mentally, and physically. Such a love requires that you be totally honest with yourself and your mate, that you ask for what you want, take action even though you are afraid, share your feelings and listen but leave your partner free to be who they really are. In other words, always love your partner for who they are, not for who you think they should be. Always remember, "Relationships are something that must be worked on all the time, not only when they are broken and need to be fixed. Never stop doing the things that brought you together in the first place."We as your friends gathered here today, accept for you a love that brings out your magnificence, a love that gives you the courage to stand apart and the willingness to stand together. When times call for you to be apart, may you always return to your togetherness in the same spirit of love that you are feeling in this moment. Most of all, we want that, at the end of your lives on this planet, you will look into each others eyes and be able to say: 'Because you have loved me, you have given me a faith in myself, and because I have faith in myself, I have loved my fellow man. My life with you has been complete.'_" He said as again, both smiled and looked at each other.

"I love how they're looking at each other." Jaden said as Jesse smiled and kissed his forehead.

"I bet he can't stop looking at her of how beautiful she looks." Jesse said as Jaden nodded in agreement.

"_Now I believe the bride and groom have written their personal vows. Sosuke, we'll start with you._" He said as Sosuke nodded. Renn handed him a piece of paper and both bowed. They both then faced each other and Luna smiled at him.

"_Luna-Chan, I don't think words can describe the three years I've been with you have been. Ever since the day I met you, I thought you were the most beautiful girl in the world. I don't know what I would have done if I hadn't told you my feelings and the day I told you, I though my heart would be in pain of being rejected by you. But I am thankful that didn't happen because we both went through so much together. Especially when we were only six months into our relationship. I thought I'd never see you're beautiful smile and eyes again, the sound of you're beautiful smile, the sound of you're laugh and the way you're skin felt when I touched your hands and you're soft cheeks. But I turned out fine, and now here we both are. About to be joined and live on forever and ever. I cannot wait to see what life brings us and start a family with you. I know I've picked the right women because I enjoy being with you no matter my mood, you can always bring a smile to my face when I see you and lighten my mood and day. I don't know any other girl that can do the same thing, Luna-Chan. Because no one can match the way you make me feel Luna, I love you forever._" He said as Luna smiled and he smiled too. Luna looked to Lilly who handed hers as Sosuke handed his back to Renn.

"_Sosuke, when I first met you, I never thought we'd be standing here now, about to commit to be joined by marriage. At first when I met you, you were just a friend, but as I got to know you, I found you more then a friend. A crush. Not knowing how you'd react, I never told you my feelings, not wanting to be rejected since I thought you looked down at me and seeing me as a little girl since I was younger than you. But the night you confronted your feeling, I knew you were the who didn't care how younger I was from you. I felt so happy and excited when you said you had feelings for me. I felt like the happiest girl in the world when you confronted your feelings toward me and I confronted my feelings too. But the day I almost lost you, I felt my world start to crush._" She said as she stopped and felt tears come down. She took a small deep breath and went on with her vow. "_But you came through and my world started to heal. The night we traveled to Disney, I just thought of it of us just spending time in the most magical place. But the night in the Magic Kingdom during dinner, I felt the magic when you fell on your knee and purposed to me, I felt like the most luckiest girl in the whole world. Now here I stand across from my soulmate. The one I know I will always love and care about. My Speed King._" She finished and wiped a tear away.

"_Sosuke, do you reach out in love to receive Luna and choose to share your life with her? Will you promise always to give to her your expression of your ever growing love, will you comfort her, be sensitive to her needs, express your feelings with her, listen to her, put your trust in her, and forsaking all others, be her intimate friend and honor her as your equal partner?_" He asked him.

"_I do._"

"_Luna do you reach out in love to receive Sosuke and choose to share your life with him? Will you promise always to give to him your expression of your ever growing love, will you comfort him, be sensitive to his needs, express your feelings with him, listen to him, put your trust in him, and forsaking all others, be his intimate friend and honor him as your equal partner?_" He asked her.

"_I do._"

"_Please repeat after me:  
><em>

_I give you my love_  
><em>my heart<em>  
><em>my hope<em>  
><em>my joy<em>  
><em>these I offer you freely.<em>

_To delight in your soul_  
><em>to nourish your mind.<em>

_To celebrate love with you_  
><em>to share my joy<em>  
><em>to console you in sorrow<em>  
><em>I choose to go with you always.<em>

_I promise to listen to you_  
><em>to express my innermost feelings<em>  
><em>to labor with you<em>  
><em>to believe in you<em>  
><em>even when you doubt yourself<em>  
><em>to be the mirror of your highest value<em>  
><em>and to hold myself beside you<em>  
><em>for the rest of our days.<em>" He said as they both nodded.

"I give you my love

_my heart_  
><em>my hope<em>  
><em>my joy<em>  
><em>these I offer you freely.<em>

_To delight in your soul_  
><em>to nourish your mind.<em>

_To celebrate love with you_  
><em>to share my joy<em>  
><em>to console you in sorrow<em>  
><em>I choose to go with you always.<em>

_I promise to listen to you_  
><em>to express my innermost feelings<em>  
><em>to labor with you<em>  
><em>to believe in you<em>  
><em>even when you doubt yourself<em>  
><em>to be the mirror of your highest value<em>  
><em>and to hold myself beside you<em>  
><em>for the rest of our days." <em>They both said as he too nodded.

"_Sosuke, would you please repeat after me:_  
><em>In the name of God, I Sosuke Esumi, choose you, Luna Warrior, to be my wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, to honor and respect, to love and to cherish. I say these words because I love you, and choose to live the rest of my life with you. This is my solemn vow<em>." He said as Sosuke nodded. Jaden smiled as he saw Luna's tear fall. They also heard a sniff from Jafar and Kelly.

"_In the name of God, I Sosuke Esumi, choose you, Luna Warrior, to be my wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, to honor and respect, to love and to cherish. I say these words because I love you, and choose to live the rest of my life with you. This is my solemn_ vow." He said as she smiled at him.

"Hope she was water proof makeup on." Jesse said as Jaden nodded.

"I bet she does."

"_Luna, would you please also repeat after me:  
>In the name of God, I Luna Warrior, choose you, Sosuke Esumi, to be my husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, to honor and respect, to love and to cherish. I say these words because I love you, and choose to live the rest of my life with you. This is my solemn vow.<em>" He said as she nodded and wiped one of her tears.

"_In the name of God, I Luna Warrior, choose you, Sosuke Esumi, to be my husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, to honor and respect, to love and to cherish. I say these words because I love you, and choose to live the rest of my life with you. This is my solemn vow._" She said as he smiled and wiped one of her tears away. Some went aww when they say him do that. So did Jaden.

"_These spoken commitments to each other are the alignment of your words, which speaks boldly of your intentions. . . and your actions, which speak louder than your words._" He said as they smiled.

"_Now...What symbols do you give in this marriage?_" He asked.

"_Rings._" They both said. Lilly and Renn handed the minster the rings. Luna then handed her flowers to Lilly to hold.

"_Your rings are circles and a circle is the symbol of the sun, the earth, the universe, of wholeness, perfection, peace and unity. Like circles, your rings have no beginning and no end and in the sacred tradition of marriage rings have come to symbolize eternal love and the endless union of body, of mind, and spirit. These rings will be worn by Sosuke and Luna to show to the world their love and commitment to one another. May the presence of these rings always remind you of the eternal love you have pledged and devotion you willingly share with one another from this moment on._" He said as he went on with the silent prayer.

"_Let each of us in his own way, may it be prayer, may it be by a thought, whatever you and I would wish for this couple, let's pray or have our own thoughts as a blessing upon these rings. Let us pause at this time for these silent blessings._" He said as there was a pause. "_These rings, now blessed are a symbol of love and faithfulness. They seal the vows of marriage and represent a promise of forever love._ _...Sosuke, would you please repeat after me:  
>I give you this ring as a symbol of my vow, and with all that I am, and all that I have, I honor you, in the Name of the Father, and the Son, and of the Holy Spirit.<em>"

"_I give you this ring as a symbol of my vow, and with all that I am, and all that I have, I honor you, in the Name of the Father, and the Son, and of the Holy Spirit_." He said as smiled at her.

"_You may now place the ring on her finger._" He said as he slipped her ring on her finger.

"_Luna, would you please also repeat after me:_  
><em>I give you this ring as a symbol of my vow, and with all that I am, and all that I have, I honor you, in the Name of the Father, and the Son, and of the Holy Spirit.<em>"

"_I give you this ring as a symbol of my vow, and with all that I am, and all that I have, I honor you, in the Name of the Father, and the Son, and of the Holy Spirit._" She said as he smiled at her.

"_You may now place the ring on his finger._" He said as she slipped his ring on her finger. They both connected again and he stroked her hand with his thumb.

"_Now that Sosuke and Luna have given themselves to each other by solemn vows, with the joining of hands and the giving and receiving of a ring, I now pronounce you wife and husband, in the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit. Those whom God (Love) has joined together, let no one put asunder._" He said as they both smiled. Luna smiled looked a thousand miles long and so did Sosuke's.

"_You will observe that there are three candles on the Unity table. Through the love and illumination of God, your paths have come together, and in this symbolic ceremony, you will each take a lighted candle, representing your previous separate pathways, and together you will light the Unity candle, symbolizing your willingness to walk life's pathways together as one. You may now proceed in the lighting of the candle._" He said as he stepped aside and they both walked to their candle. They both picked up the candle and lit the candle in the middle. "_By allowing the flame of the two taper candles to remain lit, they also accept the individuality of each other as a means to fulfilling their commitment to one another. May a kind God forever bless this marriage. And so it is._" He said as they both made it back to their spots.

"_You may now seal your promises with a kiss **OR if you want **the traditional way. . .You may now kiss the Bride._" He said as Sosuke flipped her veil and kissed her. She kissed him back and wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms her waist. When they pulled apart, they looked into each other's eyes and smiled.

"_Ladies and Gentlemen: It is my pleasure to introduce to you, Mr. & Mrs. Sosuke Esumi!_" He said as all stood up and cheered and clapped for the newly married couple. The fly followed them as they left. When they were in the car, the fly cam flew in front of them.

"Congratulation guys!" Jaden said as they smiled.

"_Thank you Jaden and Jesse._" Luna said as Sosuke nodded.

"_Dōmoarigatōgozaimashita! Thank you very much!_" He said as they smiled.

"You two have fun and we'll see you soon!" Jesse said as they nodded. Luna did a heart with her hands and Jaden did it back to her.

"I did it back to you, though you can't see." He said as she giggled and they signed off.

* * *

><p><em>The Next Day...<em>

Jaden was texting Jesse who was shopping for Luca and for school when there was a knock on his door. He looked up and smiled when he saw the newly married couple, Luna and Sosuke.

"Hey you two." He said as they came in and Luna hugged him. "You looked amazing yesterday! Congratulations!"

"Thank you Jay." She said as she kissed his forehead. "That's for not being there for me to kiss you're forehead." She said as he blushed a bit and they laughed as they sat down.

"So are you two leaving for the honeymoon after this?" He asked as they shook their heads.

"Nope. Not until next year." Sosuke said as Jaden blinked.

"Why?"

"Because we want to be here when little Luca is born and help you out before we have one of our own." Luna said as Jaden smiled.

"That's nice of you." He said as they smiled.

"Oh! We brought you some of the food from last night!" Sosuke said as he blinked.

"Really?" He asked as they nodded.

"But Seth has it. It'll be you're lunch." She said.

"And boy will you be feasting!" A voice called. They looked and saw Seth with all the food. Jaden's mouth dropped open.

"Geez!"

"There was a lot of people, we had to feed a lot." She said with a giggle.

"Plus we've still got a lot of cake left!" He said.

"You get a whole tier." Seth said as they laughed. "Enjoy Jaden."

"We will!" He said as they laughed.

* * *

><p>This does have MPreg so <strong>don't<strong> bash me for having it :) You're just making a fool out of yourself :D

Go to my profile to see what the whole bridal party's dresses looked like =3 And before anyone ask, yes Haou and Jehu were there! Just to clear everything! Remeber, this was Luna and Sosuke's wedding, **NOT **Jaden and Jesse's!

Merry Christmas everyone!


	16. Not Much Longer

"There_ was a lot of people, we had to feed a lot." She said with a giggle._

_"Plus we've still got a lot of cake left!" He said._

_"You get a whole tier." Seth said as they laughed. "Enjoy Jaden."_

_"We will!" He said as they laughed._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Sixteen- Not Much Longer...<strong>

_December 21st_

Jaden was laying down in the hospital bed, oxygen mask on his face, giving more air to Luca. He was so nervous about tomorrow. Tomorrow was the day his life would change forever. The baby he had been carrying for nine months was going to be born tomorrow night and he was extremely nervous about it. He hadn't been sleeping well because of how close the date was. He hadn't spoke to anymore since yesterday. Jesse was back in his college town but was coming early in the morning to be with him for the C-Section and until he has to go back for college. Haou and Jehu were both busy with their wedding and still hadn't told Jaden about their baby and the others were doing last minute prepping for him on the nursery. His Dad was coming home in a few days to be with Jaden and Luca, along with Jesse.

Jaden just stared at the monitor, a worry look stayed on his face as he looked at how much Luca weight. They had gotten her to 2 1/2 pounds now and no wonder he had a worry look on his face. She'd be here until she reached over 5 pounds and he didn't watch that at all. He wanted her to come home with him days after she was born. Not weeks or even months after she was born. He sighed and put a hand on his belly. He heard a knock on the door and looked up. He saw Kelly standing there with a soft smile on her face.

"Hello Jaden." She said as she walked in and hugged him. He hugged her back.

"What are you doing here?" He asked as she sat down.

"I am to see how you are doing, dear."

"Hanging in there." He said as she nodded and rubbed his hand.

"Not much longer till she's here." She said as he nodded and looked at the monitor. "Jaden..."

"Yeah?"

"You're worried about her, aren't you?" She asked as he nodded. "Dear...did we ever tell you the story the day Katlina was born?"

"No. Why?" He asked as he turned towards her.

"Katlina was born three months early. Only weighing in at one pound 4 ounces." She said as Jaden's eyes widen. "Just be thankful your little one is 2 1/2 pounds."

Jaden was thankful and after hearing that, he was REALLY thankful. After see Katlina, he'd never thought she was born at only a pound and four ounces. He gave a nod and looked at the Warrior Mother who was now like a Mother to him since his didn't want anything to do with him now. In fact, he had no clue if she knew what was going on, but probably didn't care now. He closed his eyes and Kelly tighten her grip on his hand.

"Everything will be alright, dear. She'll be here in your arms." She said as he open them and nodded. He put a hand on his belly and felt her lightly move around. He rubbed it as she moved and Kelly smiled at the soon to-be-Mother. She looked at the monitor and saw her weight. She thought for a minute. She got up and Jaden looked up at her.

"I'll be right back, dear." She said as he nodded and she walked to find her Brother-In-Law. She found him in his office and walked in. He looked up and saw his Sister-In-Law.

"Yes Kelly?" He asked as she sat down and gave him a serious look.

"Boost up the liquids. Luca will be going home with her parents together!" She said as he blinked. He leaned back and looked at her.

"You really want to do that?" He asked as she nodded.

"I would want it if I was in Jaden's spot. My girls would want it too. Anything to bring their child into the world at a safe weight and be able to return home at the same time as they return home. Now if you do not, I will have to bring in Jafar and his lawy-"

"**OKAY KELLY!** I know I know. I am his younger brother and know what can happen. We will up his liquids while he is asleep tonight. We have told him to try and get a good nights rest for tomorrow." He said as Kelly have a nod.

"Excellent." She said as he gave her a nod.

"Is he ready?"

"He's nervous. Worried about his little one. I am just worried Jesse won't be here in time. He had picked a college that's very far away. But Lilly did tell me they were going to try and pick colleges that were close to each other so they can see each other. But...looks like that won't happen." She said as he nodded.

"It's not much longer now..." He looked at his watch. "In 24 hours, Jaden and Jesse will be parents."

* * *

><p>This does have MPreg so <strong>don't<strong> bash me for having it :) You're just making a fool out of yourself :D

Sorry about it be short ^^; but the end is coming soon :D


	17. Welcome Little One

_"Is he ready?"_

_"He's nervous. Worried about his little one. I am just worried Jesse won't be here in time. He had picked a college that's very far away. But Lilly did tell me they were going to try and pick colleges that were close to each other so they can see each other. But...looks like that won't happen." She said as he nodded._

_"It's not much longer now..." He looked at his watch. "In 24 hours, Jaden and Jesse will be parents."_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seventeen- Welcome Little One<strong>

_December 22_

Jaden slept in the hospital bed as morning came. The rays of the sun hit is face, causing him to wake up. He slowly open his eyes and slowly sat up. He gave a yawn and stretched before looking at the time and date on his phone. He waited for his eyes to adjust to the light before he could see both the date and time. When they did...his eyes widen a bit.

**_December 22nd, 6:01 am_**

Today his life would change forever. Today he would become a Mother/Father tonight at 5pm. He felt a little nervous about the whole thing. He had been waiting nine months for this day, though it's been a rocky journey, he was all worth it. Though...he worried about her weight. A cough caught his attention and he looked to see who it was. His eyes widen even more.

"J-Jesse?" He asked, unsure if it was Jesse since he hadn't seen him much. Jesse looked up from the paper he picked up and smiled. He stood up and walked over to his lover and kissed hims passionately on the lips. Jaden had long for Jesse to kiss him again, it felt like it had been 1,000 years since he last kissed him. He wrapped his arms around Jesse's neck who cupped his face. They both pulled apart, needing air. Jesse leaned against Jaden's forehead and smiled while looking into his eyes.

"Hey, Jay." He said as Jaden smiled at him.

"W-When did you get in?" He asked as Jesse looked at his watch.

"About 3:28 in the morning. You were passed out when I came in. Though you did look beautiful in the moon's light." He said as Jaden blushed when he said that. He looked down and Jesse blinked.

"Come on, don't start up with the mood swings!" He said as Jaden looked up at him.

"It's not that...I've missed you say stuff like that." He said as Jesse blinked, but smiled. He kissed him again and pulled away before looking into his eyes.

"Well...you're going to hear it a lot more now. Because I'm here, back with you and not leaving you."

"What about college?"

"I'll still be going but I mean...I'm not leaving you again. I'm not going to break your heart like I did back so many months ago." He said as Jaden slowly smiled at him. He felt a kick and looked down and saw how huge his stomach got.

"O-Oh my god!" He said as he looked up to the monitor and saw Luca's weight. She was now at 5 pounds and 6 ounces.

"Hey! Look how big she got! Nice job Jaden!" He said as he looked and Jaden blinked.

"H-How?" He asked as there was a knock on the door. They both turn and saw Seth and Mark coming in, Seth sipping coffee and Mark not.

"Good morning you too." Seth said as Mark chuckled.

"We boosted up your liquids so Luca can go home with her Mommy and Daddy." She said as they looked at the screen and then at them.

"So Jay can go natural?" Jesse asked as Mark looked at Seth.

"He can choose that if he likes to. But it'd be in the OR just in case he can't push her out and if she's breech." He said as he looked at the screen. "Which she is."

"We'll induce labor now and if she isn't head down first by 4:30, we'll have to do the C-Section." Seth said as they both nodded.

"One more thing." Mark said as both looked at him.

"There can be one more person in here it you go natural. Who do you want it to be?" Mark said.

"Kelly Warrior." Jaden said as both nodded.

* * *

><p>One Hour Later...<p>

Jaden started to feel the contractions an hour after he was induced. They were mild right now, but he knew they'd get a lot more painful. Jesse was by his side since they started, wiping sweat off his forehead and getting him through the contractions by giving him encouraging words. Especially the ones that had to do with them meeting their baby soon. Kelly was on his other side, rubbing his back.

"You're doing excellent, Jaden." She said as he went through his first hard one. He grabbed onto Jesse as it hit him.

"**AGH!** Ah ah ah ah ah! **OW! JESSE!**" Jaden yelled as Jesse kissed the top of Jaden's forehead.

"Shhhhhhhhh. Come on Jay, calm down and think about Luca being in your arms. Take deep breaths and calm down." He said as Jaden did that and let go of Jesse as he took the deep breaths.

"My, Jesse. Where did you learn that? Jafar didn't learn that until Tiffany and Rex?" Kelly asked as he rubbed the back of his head, a little embarrass.

"I got some books and just read them." He said as Kelly giggled.

"I should had known." She said as Jaden again grabbed onto Jesse.

"**JESSE I FUCKING HATE YOU FOR DOING THIS TO ME! AHHHH!**" Jaden yelled as a confussed Jesse looked to Kelly who was giggling.

"It's the pain, dear. I use to say the exact thing to Jafar when I was in labor. He doesn't mean it." She said as he gave a nodded and looked to Jaden. He wiped his forehead off as he took deep breaths.

* * *

><p><em>Outside in the waiting room...<em>

In the waiting room, the others were waiting for the news that he would start pushing or was being prepped for sugary. All of Jaden's friends were waiting along with them, so excited that their friend would have the baby they've been waiting for since they found out. The girls were excited they didn't get much sleep last night. As the day went on and morning turned into afternoon and into late afternoon, someone rushed in. They all looked up and Jafar's eyes widen.

"Harry?" He asked as Harry turned.

"Am I too late! Has he had her yet?" He asked as Jafar shook his head.

"No. They're about to check him to see if they need to do a C-Section." He said as Harry let out a breath of relief.

"I rushed here as soon as I could. There's no way am I missing my first Granddaughter being born." He said as Jafar chuckled and heard his phone go off. He check it and read the message.

_They're going natural! He's about seven centimeters right now so not much longer!_

"He's going natural!" Jafar said as all got even more excited. He texted Kelly not to tell Jaden that Harry was here. But to tell Seth and when Jaden would start pushing to send him in. And Kelly said of course.

"Oh I can't wait..." Harry said as Jafar chuckled.

* * *

><p><em>Back in the Delivery Room<em>

"**J-J-JESSE!**" He gasped as he went through a sudden contraction. He hadn't had one for nearly five minutes. Jesse rushed to him and held him close while soothing him as he got him through the contraction.

"You're doing well, Jaden. Not much longer till she's here." He said as Jaden grabbed onto him as he went through it. Jesse moved from side to side with Jaden still in his arms. Jaden was following him as he moved him from side to side. When he took a deep breath, he was hit with the most powerful one he had so far, causing him to fall to his knees and moan even loud.

"I...I NEED TO PUSH! I NEED TO!" He screamed as Jesse helped him up and back into the bed before going to the door.

"DR. SETH! DR. MARK!" Jesse shouted as they both rushed to him.

"What's wrong?"

"He says he needs to push." Jesse said as Seth moved in and went to check on him.

"Okay we need to get him into the OR, grab the scrubs and everything we need because he's ready to push." Seth said as Mark nodded and started to gather everything. Jesse kissed Jaden's cheek and stroked his cheek.

"Not much longer, Jay. Luca's gonna be here soon." He said as he nodded. Kelly stepped out and went into the waiting room.

"Harry, he's ready to push!" Kelly said as Harry got up and rushed to where she stood.

"Where?" She pointed and he rushed to where he pointed. Jaden was being brought out of the room with Jesse. "Jaden!" He turned and saw his Dad.

"D-Dad AHH!" He screamed as Harry rushed over and helped him through the contraction.

"Do not think of the pain. Think of her being in your arms." He said as he nodded. He got through it and they got him into the OR. They got him onto the bed where their started to prep him as Harry and Jesse got into the scrubs. When both were in the scrubs, Jaden was prep and everything was ready, they got into their places.

"Jaden, listen to me. When you feel the next contraction, I want you to start pushing. When I get to 10, I want you to stop and take a deep breath." Seth said as Jaden nodded. A nurse put an oxygen mask on Jaden to help delivery more oxygen to Luca.

"I must ask. Has he lost any blood yet?" He asked as Mark check.

"Yes, but that's why I'm here. We have three bags of blood here just incase." Mark said as Harry nodded. "And we are saving her cord blood, correct?" Jesse nodded as Mark also nodded.

"J-Jesse..."Jaden mubled as he turned to his lover.

"Yes?"

"K-Karai..."He said as Jesse blinked.

"What?"

"I...I want t-to change her mi-middle name." He said as Jesse thought of it for a minute and nodded before kissing his forehead.

"Luca Karai Anderson is prefect dear." He said as Jaden nodded and felt the first contraction and started to push.

"1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8...9...10! Stop and breath!" Seth said as Jaden took a deep breath and pushed as hard as he could. "3...4...5...6...7...8...9...10! Stop and breath!"

"**OH GOD!**" He screamed as he took his deep breath and started to push. Jaden let out a scream as he pushed, squeezing both Jesse and Harry's hands as hard as he could.

"Come on Jay! Push harder!"

"**WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK I'M DOING!**" He screamed at Jesse rubbed Jaden's back. An hour passed by and Jaden was still pushing.

"Alright Jaden! You're very close! Keep pushing!" Seth said as Jaden screamed at the top of his lungs as he pushed and fell back as he tried to catch his breath.

"Come on Jaden, you're ding find. Not much longer, just a few more pushes Harry said as he shakily nodded. Harry nodded and turned to Mark. "How much blood as he lost?" Mark checked.

"He's lost about two bags of blood. After he delivers the baby, he'll received the needed blood." Mark said as Harry gave a nod. Jaden took a few more deep breaths and started to push again when he felt the next one.

"That's it Jaden! A few more pushes and she'll be here!" Seth said as Jaden pushed as hard as he could.

"I...I can't! I can't do it!" Jaden groaned as he took a breath.

"You can Jaden! She's ALMOST here! Don't you want you want to meet Luca?" Jesse said as he shakily nodded. "Then keep pushing! Look I know you can't take the pain, but you have to keep going!" He said as Jaden started push again. Jaden pushed as hard as he could and did one big that he had in him. He let out a scream when he felt it leave his body and fell backward.

It was silent for a moment...and there was a cry a moment later. They all looked up and saw a little crying baby in Seth's arm. Jaden had a huge smile on his face and so did his Dad. Jesse's was twice as huge and removed the mask on Jaden's face to kiss him.

"You did it, baby. Luca's here." Jesse said as Jaden started to cry. Jesse cut the cord and Seth got up to get Luca cleaned up while Mark started to get the cord blood. Harry went over and started to take picture of Luca.

"She's beautiful Jaden! Absolutely beautiful!" Harry said as he looked back at Jaden who was starting to receive blood as Mark finished up getting the blood and started to stop the bleeding from giving birth. Jaden had a huge smile on his face and so did Jesse who wiped the sweat off of Jaden's forehead. Seth wrapped Luca in a blanket and walked over to the new parents and handed her to Jaden.

"Hey baby girl. I'm...I'm Mommy and that's Daddy." He said as they started to push him into the recovery room. Harry went into the waiting room where all stood up.

"It's a girl!" And everyone cheered! Harry showed them all the pictures of Luca. The other's got a text from Jesse that showed a picture of all three together. All went aww when they say all three.

"She looks just like Jaden." Jafar said as Harry nodded.

* * *

><p><em>In the Recovery Room...<em>

"Look at her, Jesse. She's the most beautiful baby." Jaden said as Jesse nodded in agreement.

"Yeah...she is." Jesse said as he kissed Luca's cheek and then on Jaden's lips. "I love you forever and ever. The both of you." He said as Jaden smiled and looked down at their new little daughter. Jesse took another picture Luca and then of Luca and Jaden.

"This is so going up online." Jesse said as he started to upload it.

"I want that one of us three together as my profile picture." Jaden said as Jesse nodded.

"Will do." He said as he tagged the both of them in the picture. And at the bottom of the picure, he put...

_Finally a family. Jaden Yuki, Mother; Jesse Anderson/Me, Father and our new baby girl, Luca Karai Anderson_

__He smiled and submitted it before started to upload the one of Jaden and Luca...

_Jaden Yuki, Mommy and Luca together_

__And the last picture of her alone...

_Luca Karai Anderson; Born December 22 at 5:38pm weighing in at 6 pound 5 ounces  
>Jaden and my's new baby girl and our pride and joy :) <em>

* * *

><p>This does have MPreg so <strong>don't<strong> bash me for having it :) You're just making a fool out of yourself :D

YAY! Luca's here 8D


	18. Author's Note

**Hey everyone**

**I'm really sorry I haven't been updating as much :(**

**I've been busy with other stuff and I would had loved to updated this weekend, but I was out of town attending an anime convention *I was at Kami-Con***

**And I'm very tired from the traveling up to the con, attending the con and traveling back down home.**

**So PLEASE bare with me I should be back to updating this weekend or so**

**Also, I'm thinking of making a fan page? Would y'all like that since some of you don't have DeviantART accounts? **

**Please tell me what you think :)**

**So again, please bare with me ^^;**

**~MysticChan **


	19. Life Now

_"I want that one of us three together as my profile picture." Jaden said as Jesse nodded._

_"Will do." He said as he tagged the both of them in the picture. And at the bottom of the picure, he put..._

_Finally a family. Jaden Yuki, Mother; Jesse Anderson/Me, Father and our new baby girl, Luca Karai Anderson_

_He smiled and submitted it before started to upload the one of Jaden and Luca..._

_Jaden Yuki, Mommy and Luca together_

_And the last picture of her alone..._

_Luca Karai Anderson; Born December 22 at 5:38pm weighing in at 6 pound 5 ounces  
>Jaden and my's new baby girl and our pride and joy :)<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eighteen- Life Now<strong>

_It's been a long time since I've written in this journal. But I have a good reason! I'm a "Mother" now :) and love every moment of it! Luca is now a month old and it's been the best thing in my life! She is the BEST baby ever! She lets me sleep at night and naps when she's put down for one :D_

_Life is REALLY different now, but it's worth it. Though she does let me sleep at night, she does wake me up. Mainly for feeding and changes, but other than that...I just about 5 hours of sleep. But she takes long naps :D so that's good! Makes me catch up on the last three hours I missed during the night. Jesse's started college and isn't around Monday-Thursday, but he does come home on Friday for the weekend. I get excited every Friday afternoon when he arrives. He's already decided what he's going to major in but...that's besides the point!_

_Haou and Jehu moved their wedding date to the summer. The reason? No idea. In a few weeks, they're going to find out the gender of the baby :D Well...Haou and me are :3 Jehu isn't allowed to know yet because Haou wants to surprise him! _

_Specking of weddings! Lilly and Renn are getting married in April which is going to be beautiful! We'll actually be there since I won't be pregnant *I miss being pregnant...shhh! Don't tell Jesse thought!* And yes, Luna and Sosuke are enjoying marry life. *I hope me and Jesse get marry one day c:*_

_...got to go now! My baby girl is crying :)_

Jaden closed his journal before getting up to pick up little Luca. He smiled at her as he looked in her basinet. He picked her up and started to rock her.

"What are you crying about, Luca? Huh? Did you have a bad dream?" He cooed her to calm down. Outside, Kelly had a huge smile on her face as she listen to Jaden take care of his little one. She was impress of how well Jaden was doing...and doing it on his own. She very proud of him. She softly knocked on the door before opening.

"Is Luca having a fussy moment?" She asked as Jaden nodded. She walked in with something behind her back, but Jaden didn't notice it. "Have you tried patting her back softly? It always my little ones calm down."

Jaden tried that and it worked, but ended up in Luca falling asleep.

"Well she'll be up tonight." Jaden said as Kelly giggled and watched him put his little one back to bed.

"Jaden..." Kelly started as he turned to her.

"Yeah?" He asked as she brought what was behind from back and showed it to Jaden. A little white box was in her hands.

"Every Mother should have something of their child close to their heart." Kelly said as Jaden took the box and open it to only gasp when he was what was inside. Inside was a heart shape necklace with two little feet in the middle. On the back he saw Luca's name on the back of it with her birthdate. There was also her birthstone hanging above the heart. He looked at Kelly before hugging her.

"It's beautiful." He said as she smiled and patted his head.

"Glad you love it. No matter where you are, she'll always be with you, close to your heart." She said as he put on.

"Does Jafar have something like this?" He asked as Kelly nodded.

"Yes, a bracelet. We have one for Jesse for when he returns." She said as he smiled. He looked back to see Luca still asleep. Kelly smiled as they both walked over to her.

"She looks much like you, Jaden." She said as he chuckled.

"But she's got Jesse's eyes."

"Still, she looks like you." Kelly said as Jaden kind of nodded.

"It's hard to tell right now. But Jesse says she does, but I want to wait till she gets older to see." He said as she nodded.

"Very well, but of course, me being me, I say she looks like her 'Mother'." She said with a chuckled. Jaden shook his head.

"She's not calling me Mommy." He said as Kelly giggled.

"Good luck what that dear." She said with a chuckle as they heard the door open. They both turned and saw Jesse walk in.

"Hey, you're back early." He said as Jesse nodded and came over to them before kissing Jaden and stroking Luca's cheek.

"Yeah I know. Got out of class early." He said as he looked at Kelly. "Afternoon, Mrs. Warrior."

"Good afternoon, Jesse." She said to him.

_That Night..._

"Come on baby girl, give me a burp." Jaden said as he patted Luca's back after feeding her. Jesse was on the laptop, checking his grades from some of the recent tests he just took. He then heard a burp which caused him to stop looking at his grades and look at his lover and their child.

"Was that Luca?" He asked as Jaden nodded with a giggle.

"Yup!"

"Geez, she is like you!" Jesse said as Jaden giggled.

"No she isn't." He said as he started to rock her.

"Ummm...yeah she is. She has your sleeping trait, she has your hair color, she has you cheeks, your lips, your ears, the same shape as your eyes, hmmmm what else?" He said as Jaden rolled his eyes.

"So?"

"Jay, she's gonna be a little you."

"No she isn't." He said as Jesse chuckled.

"Okay okay! Whatever you say...she's still a little Jaden to me." He said.

"Whatever you say, Jesse." Jaden said as Jesse chuckled. He then notice the necklace that was around Jaden's neck.

"Whoa, where'd that come from?" Jesse asked, looking at his necklace. Jaden looked and smiled.

"Kelly gave it to me. It has Luca's footprint on it." He said as Jesse got a better look and chuckled.

"Hey it does. Well it's beautiful, Jaden." He said as he kissed his lover's cheek before kissing their daughter's forehead.

"And we have one for you, Jesse." A voice called. They looked up and saw Kelly with a box.

"A necklace?" Jesse asked.

"No, dear. We have a bracelet for you with a charm that has her little feet." She said as he was handed a box. He open it and saw a sliver bracelet with the heart charm in the middle. He picked it up and looked at it. He smiled as he looked at her little feet. He flipped it around to see her name on the back of it with her birthdate. There was also her birthstone hanging above the heart.

"This is nice. Thank you very much." He said as Kelly nodded before leaving. When it was just the three of them, Jesse put his bracelet on and cuddled with Jaden as they looked at their little one.

"She's beautiful, Jesse."

"Just as beautiful as you." Jesse said as Jaden smiled at him. Jesse then kissed Jaden before they both looked down at Luca, asleep in Jaden's arm. Both were glad they weren't separated anymore.

* * *

><p>This does have MPreg so <strong>don't<strong> bash me for having it :) You're just making a fool out of yourself :D

And I am sorry to report...but this will be my last fanfic. I am SICK of people leaving me very rude comments! So as of now, I will be leaving...and never coming back!


End file.
